


Google Translated Hamilton

by FionnaAndCakeCosplay



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Bad Translations, Gen, Hamilton - Freeform, Hamilton: An American Musical - Freeform, I Don't Even Know, I put the Hamilton OBC soundtrack through Google Translate, I'm Bad At Tagging, Memes, Multi, Musicals, Why Did I Write This?, google translate, idk - Freeform, musical theatre
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:49:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 48
Words: 22,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FionnaAndCakeCosplay/pseuds/FionnaAndCakeCosplay
Summary: I spent 2 days Google Translating the entire original cast album of Hamilton. Enjoy!
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Theodosia Prevost Burr, Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	1. Alexander Hamilton

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mess

[Splatter]

Bastard, orphan, son of a prostitute and

The Scot falls on the way

Caribbean forgotten by Providence

Poverty, squire

Have you become a hero and a scholar?

[Lauren]

Founder's father for $ 10 without a father

Do more and keep going

By becoming much wiser

Acting voluntarily

They had it at the age of 14

Trading card

[Jefferson]

And every day the slaves were killed and packed

He fought and remained alert as he crossed the waves

Internally, he longed for something he could be a part of

The brothers were ready to beg, steal, borrow or trade

[Madison]

Then came the hurricane and there was a ruin

Our man saw his future dips

Place a pencil on his temple and connect it to his brain

And he wrote his first chorus, proof of his pain

[Splatter]

Well, word got out, they said, "This kid is crazy, man."

He took the collection only to send him to the mainland

"Get an education, remember where you come from and

The world knows your name. What is this man's name? "

[Hamilton]

Alexander Hamilton

My name is Alexander Hamilton

And there are a lot of things I haven't done

But just wait, just wait ...

[Eliza]

When he was ten, his father was full of it and ran into debt

Two years later, watch Alex and his mother go to sleep

My disease, a thick-smelling, half-alive seat

[Business]

Alex felt better, but his mother went quickly

【Washington】

Cousin transferred with his cousin committed suicide

I left him with ruined pride, something in the middle of nowhere

Voice

【Washington】

You have to protect yourself. [Business]

"Alex, you need to protect yourself."

【Washington】

He pulled all the papers from the shelf and began reading

[Splatter]

I could not do anything

For a silly one

He was dead or poor

Without a cent

I started working for my late mother's landlord

Tradina sugarcane, rum and anything else she can't buy

Scammin for all the books he can get

The plans for the future will see him now standing

The prow of the ship turned to the new land

In New York you can be a new person

[Business]

In New York

Become a new person

In New York

Become a new person

[Business]

Sukamin

plannin

Hmm ...

[Hamilton]

Wait!

Wait!

[Business]

You may be a new person in New York

[Female]

In New York-

【male】

New York-

[Hamilton]

Wait!

[Business]

Alexander Hamilton

We are waiting in your wings

You could never back down

You never learned to spend time!

Oh, Alexander Hamilton

When America sings for you

Do they know you have won?

Do they know you rewritten the game?

The world is never the same

[Splatter]

The ship is in port now

See if you can find it

Another immigrant

Come from the bottom up

His enemy destroyed his officer

America forgot about him

[Business]

Alexander Hamilton

I'm waiting in your wings

You never learned to spend time!

Oh, Alexander Hamilton

Alexander Hamilton ...

America sings for you

Do they know you have won?

Do they know you rewritten the game?

The world is never the same

【male】

Just wait

[Business]

Just wait

[Mulligan / Lafayette]

We fought him

[Lauren]

I? I died for him

【Washington】

I? I trusted him

[Eliza / Angelica / Maria]

I? I loved him

[Splatter]

And I? I'm the fool who shot him

[Business]

1 million things I didn't do

But only you are waiting!

[Splatter]

What's your name

[Business]

Alexander Hamilton!


	2. Sir Aaron Barber (Aaron Burr, Sir)

[business]

1776\. New York

[Hamilton]

Excuse me. Are you Aaron Barr?

[Splatter]

it depends. Who is asking?

[Hamilton]

Well, of course, teacher

I'm Alexander Hamilton, at your service, sir

I was looking for you

[Splatter]

I will get angry

[Hamilton]

Mr...

I heard your name at Princeton. When I was in a hurry with your buddy, I was looking for an accelerated college course. I was able to hit him. I'm not sure, sir. Does he handle finances?

[Splatter]

You beat berser

[Hamilton]

Yes!

I wanted to do what you did Done in two and join the revolution. He looked at me like I was stupid, I'm not stupid

How did you do that How did you finish so early?

[Splatter]

It was my parents' last wish before they left

[Hamilton]

You are an orphan of course! I am an orphan

God wish there was a war!

Then we can prove to be more valuable

More than anyone argued...

[Splatter]

Can I buy you a drink?

[Hamilton]

It would be nice

[Splatter]

Please let me give you free advice while talking already

Do not speak

[Hamilton]

what?

[Splatter]

Smile more

[Hamilton]

Is

[Splatter]

Do not let them know what you are against or against

[Hamilton]

You can't be serious

[Splatter]

Do you want to move forward?

[Hamilton]

Yes

[Splatter]

A fool whose mouth is torn will die

[Lauren]

Yo yo yo yo yo!

What time is it?

[Loney/Lafayette/Marie Gun]

It's showtime!

[Splatter]

...As I said...

[Lauren]

It's showtime! It's showtime! Hey!

I'm John Lawrence.

Sam Adams has two mugs, but we are working on three.

These red coats don't want this for me!

I'm going to kick my cane-take out these cops until I'm free!

[Lafayette]

Oui oui, mon ami, je m'appelle Lafayette!

A revolutionary set of Lancelot!

I came from afar just saying "Bonsoir".

Who is the best "Case Toy!"

C'est moi!

[Mulligan]

Blurrer! I'm Hercules Mulligan

Love it above, yeah, I'm your mother "Will you come again?"

Of course, close the horse with my daughter

Having a corset ratio of 4 sets or more is difficult...

[Lauren]

No more sex, pour another beer, son!

Let's pick up a little more...

[Loney/Lafayette/Marie Gun]

To the revolution!

[Lauren]

Well, if it's not a Princeton College genius!

[Mulligan]

Aaron Bar!

[Lauren]

Give poems, give knowledge!

[Splatter]

Good luck: you are in a position

saliva. I'm sitting Check where you will land

[Lafayette/Mulligan]

Hooray!

[Lauren]

Bali, the revolution is imminent. What are you delaying?

[Hamilton]

If all right, what do you fall in love with at the bar?

[Lauren]

Oh

Who are you? [Mulligan]

Oh

Who are you? [Lafayette]

Oh

Who are you?

[Mulligan/Lafayette/Low lens]

Oh who is this child? What does he do?


	3. My Bullet (My Shot)

[Hamilton]

I'm not throwing shots away!

I'm not throwing shots away!

Hi, I am like my country

I am young and hungry

And I didn't throw my shot away!

I have a scholarship from King's College

I shouldn't brag, but dab, I'm surprised and amazing

The problem is that the brain is large, but not sophisticated

Just ask

In every word I lose my knowledge!

I am a rough and shiny carbon diamond

Try to achieve my goal. My speech power: I can't play

19 years old, but my heart is old

These New York streets are getting cold, shoulder

EVRY load, EVRY disadvantage

I've learned to cope, I have no weapons to hold

I was walking down this street

The plan is to throw that spark into the fire.

But damn, it's dark, so let's spell the name

I

[Hamilton / Lafayette / Mulligan / Lawrence]

A-L-E-X-A-N-D

E-R-we mean ...

[Hamilton]

Independent moving colony

In the meantime, Great Britain still crap

They basically tax us ruthlessly

Then King George turns around and starts spending the money

He has no intention of releasing his descendants

There will be a revolution in this century

go!

[Lafayette / Mulligan / Lauren]

(Speaks in parentheses)

[Hamilton]

Don't be surprised when he mentions me in your story book

If this sets us free, I will give up my life

You will finally see my domination

[Hamilton]

And I will not throw it away

My shot

I will not throw it away

My shot

Hi, I am like my country

I am young and hungry

And I didn't throw my chance away

[Lauren]

My shot!

My shot!

And I didn't throw my chance away.

[Hamilton / Mulligan / Lorens / Lafayette]

I didn't throw my shot away

I didn't throw my shot away

Hi, I am like my country

I am young and hungry

And I didn't throw my chance away

Time to shoot!

[Lafayette]

A dream to live without a monarchy

Was fear in France a "monarchy"?

"Monarchy? What is "anarchy"?

When I fight, I panic on the other side

Me and

[Hamilton / Lawrence / Lafayette / Mulligan]

shot!

[Mulligan]

I am a tailor's apprentice

At Loco Parentis, I have all the fools

I am taking part in the rebellion because I know this is my chance

Some pants instead of sewing to advance socially!

Wezmę-

[Hamilton / Lawrence / Lafayette / Mulligan]

shot!

[Lauren]

But we are never really free

Until the captive people have the same rights as you and me

You and me. Die or die? Wait until I get into the sally

On the stallion of the first black battalion

other

[Hamilton / Lawrence / Lafayette / Mulligan]

shot!

[Splatter]

Genius, turn your voice down

You avoid hassle and double your choices

I'm with you, but the situation is confusing

You need to be carefully taught:

If you talk, you will get shot!

[Hamilton]

Bali, check what we have

Hard rock like Mr. Lafayette, Lancelot

My pants look sexy

Lawrence, I love you

Let's forge a dark plot rather than the kettle that calls the pot ...

What is the probability that the gods will put us all in one place?

Poppin squats with conventional wisdom whether you like it or not

A group of revolutionary supporters of the abolition of slavery?

Give me the position and show me where the ammo is!

Oh, am I speaking out loud?

Sometimes I get so excited that I shoot my mouth

Until now, there was no group of friends

I promise to be proud of everyone

[Lauren]

Put this guy in front of the crowd

[Hamilton / Lawrence / Lafayette / Mulligan / Ensemble]

I didn't throw my shot away

I didn't throw my shot away

Hi, I am like my country

I am young and hungry

And I didn't throw my chance away

I didn't throw my shot away

I didn't throw my shot away

Hi, I am like my country

I am young and hungry

And I didn't throw my chance away

[Lauren]

They all sing:

Oops, Oops, Oops

Hi!

Wow!

Wow!

Wow!

Oh let me know!

let's go!

I said scream it to the roof!

And on the roof!

come on!

Okay, let's go! [Hamilton / Lafayette /

Mulligan]

Wow! Wow! Wow!

Wow!

Wow!

Yes!

[Business]

Wow! Wow! Wow!

Wow!

Wow!

Yes!

[Lauren]

Stand up!

Life on your knees

Tell your brother what to wake up

Tell my sister she has to get up

[Loren and the Ensemble]

When will these colonies arise?

When will these colonies arise?

When will these colonies arise?

When will these colonies arise?

Stand up!

[Business]

Wow! Wow!

Wow!

Wow!

Wow!

Stand up!

[Hamilton]

I think death is like a memory

When you greet me

Are you sleeping 7 feet in front of me?

If I can see it coming, I'll run it or let it go

Is it like a beat without a melody?

See, I didn't think I was over 20 years old

I only get half where I come from

Ask someone why we live so fast, laugh and reach for the bottle

We need this moment to last, that's a lot

scratch

It is not a moment but a movement

Where are all the hungry brothers

Has the evidence gone?

Digging is against us, we honor your position

We wrap it up like Moses, claiming our promised land

What is it? What if we get our independence?

Does Zat guarantee the freedom of our children?

Or the blood we shed will not start in the beginning

A cycle of revenge and innocent death?

I know the action on the road is interesting

But Jesus, all the blood 'does not fight'

I read it in writing

We need to address our financial situation

Are we a nation of nations? What is the state of our nation?

I eagerly waited. I love it so much

It happens to every hope

Every step is creative!

I laugh at the victims and the grief

For the first time, I will think about it early in the morning

[HAMILTON AND TECHNOLOGY]

I am throwing away my advice

I'm not throwing away my skin

Hey, I am like my country

I am young, smart and hungry

I am throwing away my advice

[HAMILTON / LAURENS /

LAFAYETTE / MULLIGAN]

I will get up! Time to take!

I will get up! Time to take!

We are moving

[HAMILTON]

Time to take!

[HAMILTON / LAFAYETTE /

LAURENS / MULIGAN]

Time to take!

Time to take!

Catch!

Shot!

Shot!

A-yo waa

Time to take!

Time to take!

Aniguna

[TOGETHER]

Without throwing away my skin

Without throwing away my skin

We are moving

Kac!

Kac!

Kac!

Kac!

Kac!

Kac!

Ri- ri- ri-

Time to take!

Time to take!

Aniguna

[HAMILTON / LAFAYETTE / MULLIGAN / LAURENS]

Do not throw it away

TECHNIQUES

Don't throw it away!


	4. Tonight, a story (The Story of Tonight)

[HAMILTON]

I may not live to see our glory!

[LAFAYETTE / MULLIGAN / LAURENS]

I may not live to see our glory!

[HAMILTON]

But I'd love to join the fight!

[LAFAYETTE / MULLIGAN / LAURENS]

But I'd love to join the fight!

[HAMILTON]

And when our children tell our story ...

[LAFAYETTE / MULLIGAN / LAURENS]

And when our children tell our story ...

[HAMILTON]

They will tell a story tonight

[MULLIGAN]

Let's do another round today

[LAFAYETTE]

Let's do another round today

[HAMILTON]

Let's do another round today

[LAURENS]

Raise the glass to freedom

Something they can never take away

No matter what they tell you

Raise a glass for the four of us

[LAURENY / MULLIGAN]

There will be more of us tomorrow

[MULLIGAN / LAFAYETTE / LAURENS]

Telling the story tonight

[HAMILTON]

They will tell a story tonight

[LAURENY / MULLIGAN / LAFAYETTE]

Raise the glass to freedom

Something they can never take away

[HAMILTON]

No matter what they tell you

[MULLIGAN / LAFAYETTE]

Let's do another round today

[LAURENS]

Raise a glass for the four of us

[HAMILTON / LAURENS / MULLIGAN / LAFAYETTE]

There will be more of us tomorrow

[HAMILTON / LAURENS]

Telling the story tonight

[MULLIGAN / LAFAYETTE]

Let's do another round today

[HAMILTON / LAURENS /

ENSEMBLE]

They will tell a story tonight

They will tell a story tonight

They will tell a story tonight

[MULLIGAN / LAFAYETTE /

ENSEMBLE]

Raise the glass to freedom

Raise the glass to freedom

They will tell a story-

[FULL TEAM]

Tonight


	5. Schuiler Brothers (Schuyler Sisters)

[SPLATTER]

The rich love nothing more

Than going downtown and slumping with the poor

They stop in their carriages and stare

In the common area of students

Just to see them talk

Let's take Philip Schuyler: the man is loaded

Oops, but he doesn't know much about it

His daughters, Peggy, Angelica, Eliza

Sneak into town just to see all the guys on-

[BUSINESS]

Work work!

[ANGELICA]

Angelica!

[BUSINESS]

Work work!

[ELIZA]

Eliza!

[PEGGY]

And Peggy!

[BUSINESS]

Work work!

The Schuyler sisters!

[ANGELICA]

Angelica!

[PEGGY]

Peggy!

[ELIZA]

Eliza!

[BUSINESS]

Job!

[PEGGY]

Daddy said he's home before sunset

[ANGELICA]

Daddy doesn't need to know

[PEGGY]

Daddy said not to go downtown

[ELIZA]

As I said, you can go

[ANGELICA]

But-look around, look around

The revolution takes place in New York

[ELIZA / PEGGY]

New York

[BUSINESS]

Angelica

[SISTERS AND SCHUYLER]

Job!

[PEGGY]

It's enough for Daddy to want to go to war

[ELIZA]

People shout in the square

[PEGGY]

It is enough for violence to occur on our shore

[ANGELICA]

New ideas in the air

[ANGEL AND A TEAM OF MEN]

Look around, look around-

[ELIZA]

Angelica, remind me what we're looking for ...

[EVERYBODY]

He's looking for me!

[ANGELICA]

Eliza, I'm looking for a mind at work

I'm looking for a mind to work!

I'm looking for a mind to work!

Whooaaaaa!

[ELIZA / ANGELICA / PEGGY]

Whooaaaaa!

Job! [BUSINESS]

Work work!

Work work!

Work work!

Job!

[SPLATTER]

Wooh! There is nothing better than summer in the city

Someone in a hurry next to someone who looks nice

Excuse me miss, I know it's not funny

But your perfume smells like your dad has money

Why do you slum around town in your fancy high heels

Are you looking for a rascal who can give you ideals?

[ANGELICA]

Burr, you disgust me

[SPLATTER]

Ah, so you were talking about me

I am a trust fund baby you can trust me!

[ANGELICA]

I've read Thomas Paine's Common Sense

So men say I'm intense or crazy

Do you want a revolution? I want a revelation

So listen to my declaration:

[ELIZA / ANGELICA / PEGGY]

"We believe these truths are obvious

That all people are equal "

[ANGELICA]

And when I meet Thomas Jefferson

[BUSINESS]

Unh!

[ANGELICA]

I force him to include women in the follow-up!

[WOMEN]

Job!

[ELIZA]

Look around, look around how

Fortunately, we are alive now!

[ELIZA / PEGGY]

Look around, look around how

Fortunately, we are alive now!

[ELIZA / ANGELICA / PEGGY]

The story takes place in Manhattan, and we're just in the greatest city in the world!

[SISTERS AND SCHUYLER]

In the greatest city in the world!

[ANGELICA]

Because I read Thomas Paine's Common Sense

So men say I'm intense or crazy

[ANGELICA]

Do you want a revolution?

I want a revelation

So listen to my declaration:

[ANGELICA / ELIZA / PEGGY]

We take these truths for granted that all humans are created equal

Whoo! [ELIZA / PEGGY]

Look around, look around

The revolution is happening behind

[ELIZA / PEGGY]

New York!

In New York!

[WOMEN'S TEAM]

Look around

Look around

How lucky it is that we are alive now [MEN]

Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi!

Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi!

[WOMEN]

Look around, look around the history of the revolution

Hi! Hi!

Hi! Hi!

Hi! Hi!

Hi! Hi!

[FULL COMPANY]

Look around, look around, how lucky we are to be alive now!

The story takes place in Manhattan and we just are

[ALL WOMEN]

In the greatest city in the world

[EVERYBODY]

In the biggest city

[BUSINESS]

In the greatest city in the world!

[BUSINESS]

Work work!

Work work!

Work work!

Work work!

Work work!

Work work!

Work work!

[BUSINESS]

Work work!

Work work!

Work work!

[ANGELICA]

Angelica!

[ELIZA]

Eliza!

[PEGGY]

And Peggy!

[ANGELICA / ELIZA / PEGGY]

The Schuyler sisters!

We are looking for a mind at work!

Hi!

Hi!

[ANGELICA]

Whoa!

In the greatest

City in the world

[ELIZA / PEGGY]

Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi! Hi!

In the greatest

City in the world

[BUSINESS]

In the greatest city in the world!


	6. Guest (Farmer Refuted)

[Seaberry]

Listen and listen! My name is Samuel Seaberry

And I present "free thoughts on the subject

Deliberation of Continental Congress! "

Don't pay attention to the mob shouting the revolution

They don't care about your interests

[Mulligan]

Oh my God. Tear this guy apart

[Seaberry]

Chaos and bloodshed are not solutions

Don't be fooled by them

This council is not speaking for me

[Splatter]

Let him

[Seaberry]

They are playing a dangerous game

I pray that the King will show mercy

Embarrassing, embarrassing...

[Hamilton]

Hey!

I want you to unravel everything

Screaming sound

The revolution is coming

Unwilling person

win

It's hard to listen seriously

Chaos and bloodshed are already bothering us, and honestly you shouldn't talk. How about Boston? Talk to see the costs and everything we lost

About Congress? !!

My dog speaks louder than you do!

But strangely, your scabies are the same

Is he in Jersey?

For the revolution!

[Seaberry]

Don't mind the mob

Who is screaming

Revolution, they

I don't have yours

Interest

at the center

Chaos and bloodshed

Or

Resolution. number

Let them guide you

Wondering

This council does

Speak for me

They are playing a dangerous game

I pray that the King will show mercy

Embarrassing

Embarrassing

[business]

For the revolution!

[Seaberry]

Pay attention-

[Hamilton]

If you happen again I'll do-

[Seabury/Hamilton]

scream-

[Hamilton]

Honestly look at me, don't read!

[Seaberry]

Not your interest

[Hamilton]

Do not modulate the keys or argue with me!

Why do small islands across the ocean regulate the price of tea?

[Splatter]

Alexander, please!

[Hamilton]

Bali, I want to divide rather than hesitate, let go of subtlety

[ensemble]

silence! Message from the King!

Message from the King!

[Company]

Message from the King!


	7. Will Be Back Again (You'll Be Back)

[King George]

You say

The price of my love is not a price you are willing to pay

You cry

You throw your tea out to sea when you see me passing by

Why are you so sad

We figured out when you left

Now you're angry with me

Remember that I am your man despite our alienation

You will come back

I will understand immediately

Remember that you belong to me

You will come back

Time will tell

You remember that I served well

The sea is rising

The empire is falling

We've all seen each other through it

And press

Protrude

Send a fully armed battalion

To remind me of my love!

Dada Dada Dada Dada Dada Dada Dada

No no no no no no no!

Dada Dada Dada Dada Dada Dada Dada

Dada Dat Dat D ...

You say our love is exhausted and you cannot continue

You'll be the one to complain while I was gone ...

No, don't change the subject

You are my favorite subject

My sweet submissive subject

My loyal royal subject

Forever, ever, ever and ever ...

You will come back

As before

I fight battles and win wars

For your love

For your praise

And I love you until I die

when you are gone

Gets upset

So don't throw away what we had

Kazu as the thrust protrudes

I kill your friends and family and remind me of my love

Dada Dada Dada Dada Dada Dada Dada

No no no no no no no!

Dada Dada Dada Dada Dada Dada Dada

His

Everybody!

[ensemble]

Dada Dada Dada Dada Dada Dada Dada

No no no no no no no!

Dada Dada Dada Dada Dada Dada Dada Dada Dada

Dat dat da ya da!


	8. Righteous (Right Hand Man)

[Company]

The British Embassy awarded the troops over the water

Thirty-two thousand soldiers in New York harbor

[PART 1]

Thirty-two thousand soldiers in New York harbor

When our soldiers were surrounded!

They are surrounded by our own!

When our soldiers were surrounded!

[PAGE 2]

Thirty-two thousand soldiers in New York harbor

They are surrounded by our own!

They are surrounded by our own!

[HAMILTON]

When I was a kid in the Caribbean I wanted to fight

I knew I was poor

I think this is the only way-

[HAMILTON / BURR / Mulligan / LAURENS / LAFAYETTE]

Get up!

[HAMILTON]

If they read my comments

Or will I die on the battlefield with glory-

[HAMILTON / BURR / Mulligan / LAURENS / LAFAYETTE]

Get up!

[HAMILTON]

We will fight for this country

Only one person

Who will command us so that we can-

[HAMILTON / BURR / Mulligan / LAURENS / LAFAYETTE]

Get up!

[HAMILTON]

Meaning? The only way to do this-

[HAMILTON / BURR / Mulligan / LAURENS / LAFAYETTE]

Get up! Get up!

[HAMILTON]

Here he comes!

[Ensemble]

Here is the Wide!

[BURR]

Ladies and Gentlemen!

[Ensemble]

Here is the Wide!

[BURR]

The time you have been waiting for!

[Ensemble]

Here is the Wide!

[BURR]

The pride of Mount Vernon!

[Ensemble]

Here is the Wide!

[BURR]

George Washington!

[Washington]

We have passed

outside

It's violent

By planning

We must all stand

Oh, I need the right person.

Collect

What?

What?

Buck, Buck, Buck, Buck, Buck!

Buck, Buck, Buck, Buck, Buck!

[Washington]

Check it out-

Am I really good for a second?

Just for milliseconds?

Leave my guard and tell people about my grave?

Now I am a model of the new General Major

Respected soldier Viriana, who owns all the men

Let me stand on the street

Write letters to relatives

Decorate to my liking with your skill

But the Elephant is in the room

The truth is in your eyes you will hear British robbers marching ...

[Ensemble]

Get up!

[Washington]

The aspiration of success is rapid

How can I move forward when I have people

Will the leader come down again?

We ended up taking the British out of Brooklyn

Night Rook catches on, but watch out

[Washington]

We have passed

outside

It's violent

By planning

We must all stand

Oh, I need the right person

Enter!

[Ensemble]

What?

What?

Buck, Buck, Buck, Buck, Buck!

Buck, Buck, Buck, Buck, Buck!

[HAMILTON]

It is draining the battery

[Mulligan]

E te!

[HAMILTON]

We need to close 'M and Rob' from their needs

[Mulligan]

E te!

[HAMILTON]

Be in harmony with what God has given us

Hamilton did not leave the ship

Yes, they should steal their snails-

[Mulligan]

SHH Boom! [Company]

Get up!

[Washington]

Go to the honey, check the blood and shit spray and ...

[Company]

Get up!

[Washington]

Going by the flag, we leave Kips Bay and ...

[Company]

Get up!

[Washington]

There is also a ship with ...

[Company]

Get up!

[Washington]

The southern plant will disappear and ...

[Company]

Get up!

[Washington]

We had a quick ride to Harlem, unbeatable

Giddip pistols and horses

I decide to leave

My soldiers, they are lazy when the Europeans are cutting through the city

Before the emptiness of space

In the wake of this alarm I shouted:

Are these the people to protect America?

We were in the middle of the night, away from Manhattan

I don't like all places, folks

I need help ...

[BURR]

Dear Chief!

[Washington]

Who am I?

[BURR]

Aaron Burr, sir?

Permission to claim my case?

[Washington]

Be like you

[BURR]

Lord

I am the commander under General Montgomery

Until the gun hit the neck in Quebec

And to summarize

I think I can help some

I wonder if you are shooting at the Europeans

From a distance

[Washington]

Huh

[BURR]

I also have a question, some signs related to the war should not fly west

[Washington]

Yes?

[BURR]

Ana

[HAMILTON]

Sir, do you want to see me?

[Washington]

Hamilton, come in, will you meet Burr?

[HAMILTON]

Yes Andy

[Hamilton and Burr]

We will always meet

[BURR]

I say, sir, I am moving forward to shape your strategy

[Washington]

Burr?

[BURR]

Lord?

[Washington]

Close the door as it exits

[HAMILTON]

Did I do something wrong by mistake?

[Washington]

Up above

I call you here because our inadequacies are so terrible

Your glory is before you, and I will laugh

[HAMILTON]

Lord?

[Washington]

Hamilton, how can you not get one on staff?

[HAMILTON]

O Lord!

[Washington]

Make no mistake about me, you are a young man

More difficult

[Hamilton]

Why do you say that?

【Washington】

I am honest

Work for a third of what our parliament promised

We are barrels of powder about to explode

People like you need to lose weight. so?

[Company (other than Hamilton)]

I haven't thrown away my shot!

I haven't thrown away my shot!

Ah, I'm like my country, I'm young

Broken and hungry!

[Hamilton]

I haven't thrown away my shot!

【Washington】

son

[Washington and Company]

We are overwhelmed!

[Hamilton]

Need all the help you can get

I have friends Lawrence, Mulligan

Marquis Lafayette, okay, what else?

[Washington and Company]

Many, many!

[Hamilton]

You will need a spy inside

Some king men who might slip some things

[Hamilton]

I will write a letter to Congress, provide you with what you need, gather everyone and master the elements of surprise

I will stand on top of my station and organize your information until the opportunity for a new country. Mr!

[ensemble]

The general is coming!

[Hamilton]

Get up!

[Hamilton]

Get up!

[ensemble]

The general is coming!

[Hamilton]

Get up! [business]

boom!

Chika boom!

[ensemble]

The general is coming!

[Schiller Sisters]

Get up!

[Schiller Sisters and Women]

Get up! [Eliza/Angelica/Peggy]

Oops, oops, oops...

Oops, oops, oops...

[Eliza/Angelica/Peggy and Women]

Oops, oops, oops...

[Ronnie/

Lafayette/

Mulligan]

what?

[Ronnie/

Lafayette/

Mulligan]

what?

[Ronnie/

Lafayette/

Mulligan]

what?

[Company]

The general is coming!

[Hamilton]

what?

【Washington】

And his right hand!

[Company]

Boom!


	9. A Sound of Winter (A Winter's Ball)

[Splatter]

Like a bastard, orphan, son of a prostitute

Constant

Will it turn into more phenomena?

See this unpleasant, arrogant, and noisy confusion

Sit on the right side of your father

Hire Hamilton, Washington, right in front of you

But Hamilton still wants to fight, not write

Hamilton's Feather's abilities are now undeniable

But what do they have in common? We

Reliable

[All men]

Women!

[Splatter]

There are many things that can ruin you!

[All men]

Women!

[Splatter]

look! Proximity to power

[All men]

Women!

[Splatter]

They pleased him and distracted him

Martha Washington named the wild Tomcat after him!

[Hamilton]

it's true

[Business]

1780

[Splatter]

Winter balls

The Schuyler sisters are everyone's envy

I would be rich if I could marry my sister

[Hamilton]

Is that a problem Bali or what a problem?

[Hamilton / Bar / Lawrence]

Well

Well

Hey hey


	10. There Is No Help (Helpless)

[HAMILTON / BURR / LAURENS / ALL WOMEN (EXCEPT ELISA)]

Hey hey hey hey

[ELIZA]

Ohh, do I do me

Dooo! Hi!

Ohh, do I do me

Dooo! Boy you got me [ALL WOMEN]

Hey hey hey hey

Hey hey hey hey

Hey hey hey hey

Hey hey hey

[ELIZA AND THE WOMEN]

Helpless!

Look in your eyes and the sky is the limit I'm helpless!

Down to the count and I'm drowning in them

[ELIZA]

I've never been the type to try to be the center of attention

On a hot night we played with the rebels

Laughing at my sister who dazzles the room

Then you walked in and my heart beat "Boom!"

I try to catch my eye from the side of the ballroom

Everyone is dancing and the highest volume of the band

[ELIZA AND THE WOMEN]

Grind to the beat as we drink wine and eat dinner

[ELIZA]

Grab my sister and

Whisper, "Yo, this

One is mine.

My sister walked across the room to you

And I got upset, thinking, "What is she going to do?"

She grabbed your arm I think I'm done

Then you look at me and suddenly I am

Helpless!

Oh, look at those eyes

ABOUT!

Yes I am

I know, helpless

I like it so much

I am so much in you

I know I don't count

And I'm drowning in them.

[ALL WOMEN]

oooh

oooh

oooh

oooh

Helpless!

Look into your eyes

And the sky is the limit

I am

Helpless!

Down to the number

And I'm drowning in them

I am helpless!

Look into your eyes

And the sky is the limit I'm helpless!

Down to the number

And I'm drowning in them.

[HAMILTON]

Where are you taking me

[ANGELICA]

I'm about to change your life

[HAMILTON]

So, by all means, lead the way

[ELIZA]

Elizabeth Schuyler. Nice to meet you

[HAMILTON]

Schuyler?

[ANGELICA]

My sister

[ELIZA]

Thanks for all your service

[HAMILTON]

If it takes a war to get us together, it will be worth it

[ANGELICA]

I'll leave you with this

[ELIZA AND THE WOMEN]

One week later

[ELIZA]

I write a letter every night

Now my life gets better, every letter you write to me

She laughs at my sister because she wants to wear a harem

[ANGELICA]

All I'm saying is, if you really love me, you'll share it

[ELIZA]

Ha!

Two weeks later

I get stressed in the salon

My father has a straight face

When you ask for his blessing

I'm dying inside like

You wine

And eat it

And I try not to cry

Because there's nothing your mind can't do

My father is crossing the room

you

I panic for a moment, thinking

"Finished"

But then he shakes your hand and talks

"Tell the truth"

And you turn to me smiling, and I do

Helpless!

Helpless!

Hoo!

This boy is mine

This boy is mine!

Helpless! Helpless!

Down to the number

And I'm drowning in them

[ALL WOMEN]

Stressful

Blessing

oooh

oooh

oooh

oooh

Helpless!

Look into your eyes

And the sky is there

I'm the limit

Helpless!

Down to the number

And I'm drowning in it

I am

Helpless!

Look into your eyes

And the sky is there

I'm the limit

Helpless!

Down to the number

And I'm drowning in them

[HAMILTON]

Eliza, I don't have a dollar for my name

An acre of land, a squad to command, a lot of fame

I only have honor, pain tolerance

A few college credits and my brain is top-notch

Crazy, your family brings a different side to me

Peggy confides in me, Angelica tried to bite me

No stress, my love for you is never in doubt

We'll find a little place in Harlem and figure it out

I have lived without a family since I was a child

My father passed away, my mother died, I grew up wild

But I will never forget my mother's face, it was real

And while I'm alive, Eliza, swear to God

You'll never feel like this ...

[HAMILTON]

Eliza ...

I've never felt like this

My life will be fine because Eliza is in it.

[ELIZA]

I do, I do, I do!

I do, I do, I do!

Hey yeah yeah

I can't count

I am-

I look into your eyes and the sky is the limit

I am

... I'm drowning in them. [ALL WOMEN]

Helpless!

Helpless!

Helpless!

Down to the number

And I'm drowning in them

Helpless!

Helpless!

Helpless!

Down to the number

And I'm drowning in them.

He plays a wedding march

[ALL WOMEN]

In New York you can be a new person ...

In New York you can be a new person ...

In New York you can be a new person ...

[ELIZA]

Helpless


	11. Satisfaction (Satisfied)

[LAURENS]

Really, fine. What I am talking about!

And this all gives for the girl who is honored

Angelica Schuler!

[ANGELICA]

Yeast to the bridegroom!

The bride!

By your sister

Who will always be by your side

To your unity

Hope you like it

Keep the ...

Be satisfied.

[Everyone]

Varudiki!

Varudiki!

Varudiki!

The bride!

The bride!

Angelica!

Angelica!

Angelica!

It is with you!

Union!

Whanake!

You have been provided!

You have been provided!

[Hamilton and the natives]

All-

Return-

[All women]

Varudiki!

The bride!

The bride!

[Elijah and the women]

Angelica!

It is with you!

Union!

Whanake!

You have been provided!

All-

Return-

[ANGELICA]

I remember that night, I probably did

I was sad that night for all my days

I remember the sons of those soldiers

They are trying to make us stronger

I remember this was the dream light bulb

It's a dream you can't really keep up with

But Alexander, I will never forget the first

I saw your face

I don't always like it

The eyes are light with a must-have-kick frame

And I forgot my name dong when you said "hi"

Burn my heart, all the parts are burning

[All companies]

This does not work ...

[HAMILTON]

Thou hast smitten me with a woman that was not satisfied;

[ANGELICA]

I'm pretty sure I don't understand the meanings of the word. You forgot

[HAMILTON]

You were me when I was. I was not satisfied

[ANGELICA]

Is that right?

[HAMILTON]

I was not satisfied

[ANGELICA]

My name is Angelica Schuler

[HAMILTON]

Alexander Hamilton

[ANGELICA]

Where did your family come from?

[HAMILTON]

It doesn't matter. There are a million things I don't do

Wait, wait ...

[ANGELICA]

Na-

So it seems to be watching

To those at your level! What is the catch? He is

The heart of freedom, sees the light

This is Ben Franklin with a bang and a mauri! You saw it, right?

The conversations lasted about two minutes, about three minutes

That's what we've been talking about all along

It was a dream and a dance

Part of the letter, here is another feature. He is

Buy, but I will give it a chance

I ask about his family, can you see his answer?

When his hands start to move, have you seen what he asked for?

With no money, he fled the seat of his governor-general

Well, boy, did he know!

Peach fuzz, and he can't wake up!

I want to take him far from this point

I turn around and look at my sister's face and ...

[ELIZA]

No help ...

[ANGELICA]

And I knew he was ...

[ELIZA]

No help ...

[ANGELICA]

And his eyes are right ...

[ELIZA]

No help ...

[ANGELICA]

Then I realized

[Angelica and Company]

Three true rights at once ...

[HAMILTON]

Are you taking me?

[ANGELICA]

I will change your life

[HAMILTON]

When done, lead

[Company (excluding Angelica)]

First!

[ANGELICA]

I am a girl in the world

My only job is to marry rich people

My father had no sons, so that was me

Who should climb up to one

So I am an ancestor, a prudent, an atheist

New York City is an artist

Alexander did not bank

Ha! I have little interest in him

[ELIZA]

Elizabeth Schuler. I am very happy to meet you

[HAMILTON]

NGARO?

[ANGELICA]

Sister to

[Company]

Number two!

[ANGELICA]

He was my next cousin of Schuler's brother

It enhances its appearance, I wish

Maive must come out

Perhaps that is why I clung to Elijah

And so is his bride

Ana, Angelica, what she called true

You will never be satisfied

[ELIZA]

Thank you for all your services

[HAMILTON]

If there is a war to settle us, that is for you

[ANGELICA]

I leave it to you

[Company]

Number three!

[ANGELICA]

I know my sister because I know my own thoughts

You can never see anyone as religious or charitable

If I told him I loved him he would be in trouble again

He is me

"I'm fine," he says

[Angelica and Company]

He lied

[ANGELICA]

But I was scared at night

Alexander's face

In my loving work

If I don't have his size

So fast

Most importantly my beloved wife, Elijah his wife;

At least my eyes started to glaze over ...

[ANGELICA]

Varudiki!

The bride!

By your sister

Who will always be by your side

To your unity

Hope you like it

You always mean that

Be satisfied

Then I realized

She will be happy

The princess

And I know [ALL MEN (not Hamilton)]

Varudiki!

Varudiki!

Varudiki!

The bride!

The bride!

Angelica!

Angelica!

On your side

Union!

Whanake!

You have been provided!

You have been provided!

[Hamilton and the natives]

All-

Be satisfied

Be satisfied

[Man]

Kia mak

Never satisfied


	12. Tonight talk (reprimand) (The Story of Tonight (reprise))

[Lauren]

You may not live to see my glory!

[Mulligan / Lafayette]

You may not live to see my glory!

[Lauren]

But I've seen miracles

[Mulligan / Lafayette]

I have seen the wonders of great and small things

[Lauren]

Can the tomcat get married

[Mulligan / Lafayette]

If Alexander can get married

[Lauren]

After all, there is hope in our butt!

[Lafayette]

Raise the glass freely

[Lawrence / Mulligan]

Hi!

What you never see!

[Mulligan]

Whatever he tells you

[Lafayette]

Let's go again tonight!

[Lauren]

Give us four glasses!

[Lafayette / Hamilton]

Whoa!

[Mulligan]

It is not new to us!

[Laurens / Lafayette / Hamilton]

Solicit!

[Lafayette]

I'll talk to you tonight

[Lauren]

Let's do another round

[Hamilton]

Unless it's Aaron Bar

[Splatter]

Customer!

[Hamilton]

I didn't think you could do it

[Splatter]

Just in case

[Mulligan / Lafayette]

Bari!

[Splatter]

Congratulations

[Mulligan]

Spit a poem, bar!

[Splatter]

You can see the whole gang is here

[Lafayette]

You're the worst bar!

[Hamilton]

Please ignore them. Congratulations to the Colonel Colonel

Instead of handing out George's journal, I'd like you to have one

[Splatter]

No you don't

[Hamilton]

Yes it is

[Splatter]

Wisely

From what I have heard, you have become indispensable

[Lauren]

Well, I heard you

You have someone special next to the bar

[Hamilton]

Is it so?

[Lauren]

What are you trying to hide, bar?

[Splatter]

I have to go

[Hamilton]

No, these guys should go

[Lafayette]

What?

[Lauren]

number!

[Hamilton]

Leave it alone

[Mulligan]

man...

[Hamilton]

It's okay, the bar. I wish you had brought that girl with you today, bar

[Splatter]

You're very nice, but I think it's illegal.

[Hamilton]

What do you mean?

[Splatter]

She is married

[Hamilton]

Is it so?

[Splatter]

She is the wife of a British officer

[Hamilton]

Oh hell ...

[Splatter]

Congratulations Alexander. Laugh more

See you on the other side of the war

[Hamilton]

I never understand you

If you love this woman, go get her! What are you waiting for

[Splatter]

See you on the other side of the war

[Hamilton]

See you on the other side of the war


	13. Stay Tuned For That (Wait For It)

[Splatter]

Theodosia writes to me every day

Keep bed warm while husband is away

He is on the British side of Georgia

He's trying to suppress the colony

But it can keep all Georgia

Theodosia, she's mine

Love does not discriminate

Between sinners

And saint

Don Don Don don

We love it anyway

Laugh and cry

And we are breaking

And we make a mistake

And for some reason, I'm on her side

When many people try

Then i'm ready to wait for it

I am ready to wait for it

[Splatter]

My grandfather was a fire and sulfur preacher

But,

Hymns and hymns don't tell you

Mother is a genius

My father aroused respect

They left no instructions when they died

Only the heritage to protect

【male】

Preacher, preacher

Preacher

Teach, teach, teach

Respect, respect

[Female]

genius

[Bali/Ensemble]

Death does not discriminate

Between sinners

And saint

Don Don Don don

Live anyway

Get up and fall

And we are breaking

And we make a mistake

And if there's a reason I'm still alive

When everyone who loves me dies

I am ready to wait for it

I am ready to wait for it

Wait for it

[ensemble]

Wait for it

Wait for it

Wait for it

[Splatter]

I'm the only one I can control

[ensemble]

Wait for it

Wait for it

Wait for it

Wait for it

[Splatter]

I am unique

I am original

[ensemble]

Wait for it

Wait for it

Wait for it

Wait for it

[Splatter]

Late or not late

[ensemble]

Wait for it

Wait for it

Wait for it

Wait for it

[Splatter]

I can't stop

I'm waiting

[ensemble]

wait

wait

wait

[Splatter]

Hamilton stands in front of an endless driveway

[ensemble]

climb

climb

climb

[Splatter]

He has proof

Nothing to lose

[ensemble]

lose

lose

lose

lose

[Splatter]

Hamilton's pace is unforgiving

Don't waste time

[ensemble]

time

time

time

[Splatter]

How about his shoes?

Hamilton does not hesitate

there is no limit

He takes, takes, takes

Such victory

Change the game

He plays the stakes and raises

And if there is a reason

When shit thrives with few survivors, it seems to thrive

[Splatter]

I am ready to wait for it

I'm ready to wait for it...

Life does not discriminate

Between the sinner and the saint

Don Don Don don

Will go up

drop down

And if there's a reason I'm still alive

When many people died

Then I

[business]

I am ready to wait for it

Wait for it

Wait for...

I'm ready-

Life does not discriminate

Between the sinner and the saint

Don Don Don don

Live anyway

Get up, fall, break

And we make a mistake

And if there's a reason I'm still alive

When many people died

Then I

[Splatter]

Wait for it...

Wait for it...

[Female]

Wait for it...

Wait for it...

Wait for it...

Wait for it...

Wait for it...

【male】

Wait for it...

Wait for it...

Wait for it...

Wait for it...

wait...


	14. Congratulations (Stay Alive)

[Eliza]

Stay alive...

[Eliza/Angelica/Ensemble Woman]

Stay alive...

[Hamilton]

I have never seen a general.

I took over all his communication

Congress wrote, "George, attack the British."

I shoot back, we resorted to eating horses

Local merchants refuse our equipment, support

Sing six pence song because they only get British money

【Washington】

Cavalry does not come

[Hamilton]

Customer!

【Washington】

Listen, Alex. There is only one way to win this

Causes outright anger

[Hamilton]

exactly

【Washington】

Not engaged, night strike

Mercilessly until the troops escape

[Hamilton]

Make it impossible to justify the cost of battle

【Washington】

overtake

[Hamilton]

overtake

【Washington】

Outlast

[Hamilton]

Outlast

【Washington】

Hit early, leave early

[Hamilton]

Chick Prao!

【Washington】

Stay alive until the end of this horror show

I will fly many flags with a half mast

[Hamilton/Lawrence/Lafayette]

Raise the glass!

[Mulligan]

I return to New York and my apprenticeship

[Lafayette]

Please help France, I pray that France has sent a ship

[Lauren]

I work with Hamilton

Writing an opposition to slavery

And every day is our fellowship test

And courage

[Hamilton]

Cut supply lines and steal contraband

We choose and choose our fights and positions

And ev'ry day

"Teacher, leave me the order."

And ev'ry day

【Washington】

number

[Hamilton]

He fires me out of control

[Hamilton]

Instead of me

He promote

Charles Lee

Put him under command:

[Lee]

Charles Lee. [Eliza/Angelica]

Stay alive...

[Lee]

I am a general !!

[Hamilton]

Yup. He is not the choice i made

[Hamilton/Lawrence/Lafayette]

He shit the bed at the Battle of Monmouth

【Washington】

Evryone attack!

[Lee]

retreat!

【Washington】

attack!

[Lee]

retreat!

【Washington】

What are you doing, Lee? Go back to your feet!

[Lee]

But there are many of them!

【Washington】

Sorry, isn't this your speed? !!

Hamilton!

[Hamilton]

Alright, sir!

【Washington】

Let Lafayette take the lead!

[Hamilton]

Understood!

[Lauren]

1,000 soldiers die from 100-degree heat

[Lafayette]

We take the stalemate from the defeated jaw

[Hamilton]

Charles Lee left behind

No pot to get angry

He started telling people who heard this.

[Lee]

Washington can't leave his device alone

From crisis to crisis, indecision

The best he can do for the revolution

Return to Mount Vernon Printemps Tobacco

[Company]

Oh!

【Washington】

Do nothing History proves that he is wrong

[Hamilton]

But sir!

【Washington】

We have a war to fight, let's go together

[Lauren]

Strong words from Lee, someone should hold him on it

[Hamilton]

Do not go against direct orders

[Lauren]

Then I do it

Alexander, you are the closest friend I have

[Hamilton]

Lawrence, don't throw away the shot


	15. Ten pairs of marks (Ten Duel Commandments)

【male】

1 2 3 4

[Business]

5, 6, 7, 8, 9 ...

[Bur / Hamilton / Lawrence / Lee]

This is the commandment of the ten duels

[Business]

This is the commandment of the ten duels

The best!

[Lauren]

Challenge: meeting the demand

If you apologize, you don't have to do anything

[Business]

Second!

[Lauren]

If not, invite a friend, it's your second.

[Hamilton]

Your helper when you think you will be brought to trial

[Business]

Number 3!

[Leeward]

The other face to face

[Splatter]

Peace negotiations ...

[Hamilton]

Or negotiate a time and place

[Splatter]

This is obvious and "especially" among newcomers

[Business]

Most conflicts die, no one shoots

No. 4!

[Lauren]

If they don't get peace, that's fine

Time to bring a few guns and doctors to the scene

[Hamilton]

You pay him in advance and treat him kindly

[Splatter]

You can turn it over and let it deny it

[Business]

Bake!

[Leeward]

A duel before the sun becomes heaven

[Business]

Choose where to die in high and dry places

Number 6!

[Hamilton]

Please leave a note to your close relatives

Please tell me where you've gone. Let hell or heaven forgive you

[Business]

seven!

[Leeward]

Confess your sins. Ready for an adrenaline rush when you finally face your opponent

[Business]

Number 8!

[Lawrence / Lee / Hamilton / Bar]

Last chance to negotiate

Send in seconds and see if they can honestly set a record ...

[Splatter]

alexander

[Hamilton]

Aaron Barr, Sir

[Splatter]

Would you agree that the duel is stupid and immature?

[Hamilton]

I thought

But your man has to answer his words, bar

[Splatter]

What's his life like? We both know it's stupid.

[Hamilton]

Wait a minute, how many men died because Lee was inexperienced and ruined?

[Splatter]

Well, we do it

[Business]

Number nine!

[Hamilton]

Look in the eyes and aim no further

Summons all the courage you need

Count the next one

【male】

1 2 3 4

[Business]

5 6 7 8 9

[Hamilton / Bar]

number

[Business]

Ten steps!

[Hamilton / Bar]

fire!


	16. I Need To Meet Inside (Meet Me Inside)

[Hamilton]

Lee, are you giving up?

[Splatter]

Shot him sideways!

Yes, give up!

[Lauren]

I am satisfied

[Splatter]

Alright, I have to clear the field!

[Hamilton]

let's go! We won

[business]

The general is coming!

[Splatter]

Should be fun

【Washington】

What do you mean? Bar, let's go to the general doctor

[Splatter]

this is

【Washington】

Lee, you never agree with me

But believe me, these young men don't speak for me

Thank you for your service

[Splatter]

let's go!

【Washington】

Hamilton!

[Hamilton]

Mr!

【Washington】

See you inside

[business]

Meet him inside! Meet him inside!

Meet him, Meet him, Meet him!

【Washington】

son-

[Hamilton]

Don't call me a son

【Washington】

This war is difficult enough

There is no internal struggle

[Hamilton]

Lee called you. We called his bluff

【Washington】

You solve nothing and frustrate your southern ally

[Hamilton]

John should have shot him in his mouth

It will silence him

【Washington】

son-

[Hamilton]

I am not your son

【Washington】

Watch your tone

I'm not a girl in need of defense, I'm an adult

[Hamilton (overlap)]

Charles Lee, Thomas Conway

These people take your name and scoop it up

In the mud

【Washington】

My name is written many times

[Hamilton]

Well, I don't know your name. You have no title

I don't have your land

But if you-

【Washington】

number-

[Hamilton]

If you command me a battalion, a group of head people, I could fly over my station after the war

【Washington】

Or you can die and we need you alive

[Hamilton]

I'm ready to die

【Washington】

Your wife you need to be alive, son, i need you alive-

[Hamilton]

Call me your son again

【Washington】

Back home, alexander

This is the command from your commander

[Hamilton]

Mr-

【Washington】

go back home


	17. Enough (That Would Be Enough)

[Eliza]

Take a look and see how lucky we are

He's alive now

Look around, look around ...

[Hamilton]

How much do you know

[Eliza]

A month or so

[Hamilton]

Eliza, you should tell me

[Eliza]

A month ago he wrote a letter to the general

[Hamilton]

number

[Eliza]

I asked him to send you home

[Hamilton]

You should tell me

[Eliza]

I am not thinking wrong

[Eliza]

I knew you were going to fight

Until the war wins

But you deserve the opportunity to meet your son

Take a look and see how lucky we are

He's alive now.

[Hamilton]

Not a war

I'm done.

[Hamilton]

Do you like being married to a poor man?

Can't you get your life?

[Eliza]

I like being your wife

Look around, look around ...

See where you are

See where you started

The fact that you are alive is a miracle

Just survive

And this baby

Only share a few of your smiles

Or look at the world, a piece of your heart!

That should be enough

Do not pretend you do not know

The challenges you face

A world that erases in my heart and continues to create

But I am not afraid

I know who got married

As long as you come back at the end of the day

That should be enough

There is no need for an inheritance

I don't need money

If you can be sure

If you put it in your heart ...

Oh let me be part of this story

In the story they will write one day

Let's make this moment in the first chapter:

Where to stay

And maybe that's enough for me

And maybe that's enough for us

That should be enough


	18. Shoes And Horses (Guns And Ships)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea how the title got so messed up...

[Splatter]

Need a shower like a torn volunteer army

Do you somehow beat the world's superpowers?

How to get out of the swamp from victory?

Would you like to leave the battlefield waving the Betsy Ross flag high?

Hey you. I know I have a secret weapon!

The migrants you know and love are not afraid to intervene!

He's always confused and embarrassing British henchmans

Return it to Evryone, your favorite fighting Frenchman in America!

[business]

Lafayette!

[Lafayette]

With this horse as a rein

Red coat is redr than bloodstain

[business]

Lafayette!

[Lafayette]

And I'll never stop until I do them

Drop them, burn them, scatter their bodies, here I am

[business]

Lafayette!

[Lafayette]

Watch it pull! Escape them!

Enragin'em! I-

[business]

Lafayette!

[Lafayette]

I go to France to get more money

[business]

Lafayette!

[Lafayette]

I'm back

[Lafayette and Ensemble]

gun

And the ship

And the balance changes

【Washington】

We meet with Rochambeau and integrate their gifts

[Lafayette]

We can end this war in Yorktown and separate them at sea,

Someone else needs this for this to work:

【Washington】

know

[Washington and Company]

Hamilton!

[Lafayette]

Sir, he knows what to do in the groove

Inventive and fluent in French,

[Washington and Company]

Hamilton!

[Lafayette]

Sir, you must finally use him

What does he do on the bench? I mean-

[Washington and Company]

Hamilton!

[Lafayette]

Everyone has excellent resilience

Or match my practical tactical genius-

[Washington and Company]

Hamilton!

[Lafayette]

Want to fight for your land?

【Washington】

You need your right arm!

[Lafayette]

Oh! Um, get your right arm back

You know you need to get your right hand back

So I need to reconsider this letter, but the sooner

To get my right hand back!

[business]

Hamilton!

[Female]

Hamilton!

Hamilton!

Hamilton, Hamilton!

Hahaha!

【male】

Put your right hand back!

Right hand back!

Hamilton!

huh

huh

Hamilton, Hamilton!

Hahaha!

【Washington】

Alexander Hamilton

Soldiers are waiting for you in the field

Join us now and we can shift together

Oh, Alexander Hamilton

There are soldiers resigning for you

If you can fix it

They surrender early

The world is never the same again, Alexander...


	19. History Is In Your Eyes (History Has Its Eyes On You)

【Washington】

I was younger than you now

When did you receive the first referral

I sent my men to the massacre

I was a direct witness to their deaths

I made all my mistakes

I felt embarrassed

And I still wake up

【Washington】

The knowledge of history gets my attention

[Hamilton / Washington]

History turns to me. [Lawrence / Mulligan]

Wow...

Wow...

Wow...

Yes

[Business]

Wow...

Wow...

Wow...

Yes

【Washington】

I'll tell you what I wanted to know

When I was young and dreamed of glory:

You have no control:

[Washington and Company]

Who lives, who dies, who talks to you

【Washington】

We know we can win

I know you have greatness

But remember

[Washington / Hamilton and men]

In history

Your eyes.

[ensemble]

Wow...

Wow...

Wow...

[Business]

History is looking for you


	20. Yorktown (The World Turns On) (Yorktown (The World Turned Upside Down))

[business]

Battle of Yorktown. 1781

[Lafayette]

Mush Hamilton

[Hamilton]

Monsieur Lafayette

[Lafayette]

It proves where you belong

[Hamilton]

No sweat as you say

Finally to the pitch. Good running

[Lafayette]

Immigration:

[Hamilton/Lafayette]

We do the work

[Hamilton]

So what if we win?

[Lafayette]

I will be back in france

Give people freedom when they have the opportunity

[Hamilton]

We will be with you when you do this

[Lafayette]

Lead your people

[Hamilton]

See you over there

[Lafayette]

"Let's go until we meet again!

[ensemble]

I haven't thrown away my shot!

I haven't thrown away my shot!

Hey, I'm like my country, I'm young

Grumpy and hungry

And I won't throw away my shot!

I haven't thrown away my shot!

[Hamilton]

"Until the world is overturned...

[ensemble]

Until the world turns over!

[Hamilton]

I think death is like memory

And it gets me: on my feet

The enemy in front of you

If this is my end, at least I have friends

People with arms crossed, order and with me

Then I remember my Eliza expecting me...

Not only that, my Eliza is expecting

We have to go, we have to work

I have to find a new country, I have to meet my son!

Take the bullet out of the gun!

[ensemble]

what?

[Hamilton]

Bullets from your gun!

[ensemble]

what?

[Hamilton]

We moved under the cover and as one

At night you have the opportunity to experience another day

Don't let go of the lost shot

We fight close, use that moment and stay there

Or is it the end of Bayonet's business?

The code password is "Rochambeau".

[ensemble]

Rochambeau!

[Hamilton]

You now have your command, go, go!

This is the beginning of the American experiment

All my friends scattered in the wind

Lawrence is in South Carolina and redefines courage

[Hamilton/Lorens]

We will not be free until we finish slavery!

[Hamilton]

When to get rid of the British

Lafayette is waiting

[Hamilton/Lafayette]

At Chesapeake Bay!

[Hamilton]

How did you know that this plan works?

There was a spy inside. correct

[Hamilton/Company]

Hercules Mulligan!

[Mulligan]

Tailor a British government spy!

I collect their dimensions and information and smuggle them

[business]

up

[Mulligan]

For my brother's revolutionary contract

I run with my son Liberty and love it!

You see, when you fight a bandit

We're shit right now, someone has to push it away!

Hercules Mulligan, no introduction needed

If you beat me up again!

[business]

left! Good! Maintain!

let's go!

what! what! what!

[Hamilton]

After a week of fighting, a young man in a red coat stands on the windowsill.

[Lafayette]

We lower the weapon so that he desperately shakes the white handkerchief

[Mulligan]

And so, that's it. Take care of the injured and count the dead

[Lauren]

Does this really mean freedom?

【Washington】

number. yet

[Hamilton]

Negotiating the terms of surrender

You can see the smile of George Washington

We are escorting their people from Yorktown

They stagger one bundle into the house

The streets are flooded with tens of thousands of people

Scream and hear church bells

And when the fallen enemy recedes

Listen to the drinking song they sing ...

[EVERYBODY]

The world turned over

[Company]

The world turned over

The world turned over

The world turned over

down

Down down down

[Lafayette]

Freedom in America, Freedom in France!

[business]

Down down down

[Hamilton]

I have to find a new country

I need to meet my son

[business]

Down down down

[Mulligan]

We won!

[Lafayette]

We won!

[Mulligan/Lafayette/Low lens]

We won!

[Mulligan/Lafayette/Laurens/Hamilton/Washington]

We won!

[business]

The world has turned over!


	21. What Comes Next

[King George]

They say

The price of my war is not a price they are willing to pay

Insane

You're cheating with the French, now I'm fighting with France and Spain

I'm so blue

I thought I did

When you leave

You were mine to conquer

Well, despite our alienation, I do

A little inquiry for you:

What's next?

You've been fired

Do you know how difficult it is to lead?

You are you

Incredible. Wow

Any clue what's going on right now?

The sea is rising

The empire is falling

It's a lot harder when it's all your calls

Alone across the sea

Don't do this when your people say they hate you

Crawl back to me

Dada Dada Dada Dada Dada

Da ya da

Dada Dat

Dayadayah ...

You are alone...


	22. E Honsoia (Dear Theodosia)

[Splatter]

Dear Theodosia, what do you convey?

You have my eyes You have the name of your mother

When you entered the world you cried and it broke my heart

I dedicate to you every day

Family life was not my style

Smile and defeat me

And i thought so smart

You grow up in our young country

We bleed and fight for you, we do it right for you

If you have a strong foundation

We give it to you, we give you the world

And you blow us all...

once upon a time

Yes you blow us away

once upon a time

[Hamilton]

Philip, I'm the loser when you laugh

my son

Look at my son Pride is not the word I'm looking for

There are many more now

Philip, you make the sun shine

my son

When you laugh, it falls apart

And i thought so smart

My father wasn't around

[Splatter]

My father wasn't around

[Hamilton]

I swear

I am for you

[Splatter]

I am for you

[Hamilton]

Do whatever you need

[Splatter]

I make a million mistakes

[Bar/Hamilton]

We will make the world safe and healthy...

... it matures in our young country

We bleed and fight for you, we do it right for you

If you have a strong foundation

We give it to you, we give you the world

And you blow us all...

once upon a time

Yes you blow us away

once upon a time


	23. I Am (Non-Stop)

[Splatter]

After the war, I returned to New York

[Hamilton]

B-I came back to New York after the war

[Splatter]

I finished my studies and practiced law

[Hamilton]

I was practicing law and the bar was working next door

[Splatter]

I started at the same time

Alexander Hamilton began to climb

How can I explain rising to the top?

Good man

Without end!

[ensemble]

Without end!

[Hamilton]

Mr. Jury, I am curious, I can stand with me

Do you know we make history?

This is the first murder trial in our new country

[Hamilton]

Freedom for

Consideration-

[ensemble]

Without end!

[Hamilton]

I want to prove it without a shadow of a doubt

With my advisor

[Splatter]

Legal Counsel

Hamilton, take a seat

Levi Weeks's client is innocent. Call the first witness

That's all you had to say!

[Hamilton]

Yes!

another-

[Splatter]

Why do you think you are the smartest in the room?

Why do you think you are the smartest in the room?

Why do you think you are the smartest in the room?

This attitude may soon become your destiny!

[ensemble]

Wow!

[Splatter]

Why do you write when your time is running out?

Write day and night when your time is running out?

Every day you fight, you are running out of time

Keep on fighting. Until then- [ENSEMBLE]

Why do you write when your time is running out?

Every day you fight, you are running out of time

Without end!

[Hamilton]

Corruption is an old song and we can sing in harmony

And nowhere is he stronger than Albany

The economy of this colony is holding back more and more

[Hamilton]

Honestly, it's a public service

He seems to be calling me.

[Rose and Ensemble]

Is free

Without end!

[Hamilton]

I practiced law and practically completed it

I saw the scam in the world and fixed it

For a strong central democracy

Otherwise I'll be Socrates

[Hamilton]

Throw a stone of words

With the mediocre ones.

[ensemble]

ABOUT!

[Splatter]

Hamilton at a constitutional conference:

[Hamilton]

I was elected to the constitutional treaty

[Splatter]

As junior delegate in New York:

[Hamilton]

What I say may sound gentle ...

[Splatter]

Go and propose your own form of government!

His own plan for a new form of government!

[Business]

Wow!

What?

What?

[Splatter]

6 hours of talk time! The tournament is apathetic!

[Ensemble Man]

Bright youth ...

[Another man from the band]

Yo who is that?

[Splatter]

Why do you always say what you believe?

Why do you always say what you believe?

Ev'ry's Declaration grants your enemies free ammo!

[Bali and men]

Why are you writing like that

Is it obsolete?

Write like this day and night

Is it obsolete?

[Business]

Why do you always say what you believe?

ABOUT!

[All women]

It's deprecated, hey!

It's deprecated, hey!

[Burr and company]

Every day you fight like this

Obsolete

Do what you have to

[Splatter]

Alexander?

[Hamilton]

Aaron Barr, Sir

[Splatter]

Midnight

[Hamilton]

You can talk?

[Splatter]

Is it a legal matter?

hamilton

Yes, it is important to me

[Splatter]

what you need?

[Hamilton]

Bar, you're a better lawyer than I am

[Splatter]

Yes

[Hamilton]

I know I'm talking too much.

You're amazing in court. You are concise and persuasive

My client needs a strong defense. You are the solution

[Splatter]

Who is your customer?

[Hamilton]

New US Constitution?

[Splatter]

number

[Hamilton]

hear

[Splatter]

Impossible!

[Hamilton]

A series of anonymously published essays

Make the document public

[Splatter]

Nobody is reading

[Hamilton]

to disagree

[Splatter]

What if it fails?

[Hamilton]

Bali, that's why we need it

[Splatter]

The constitution is a mess

[Hamilton]

So it needs fixing

[Splatter]

It is full of contradictions

[Hamilton]

It is similar with independence

It has to start somewhere

[Splatter]

No no no

[Hamilton]

You are making a mistake

[Splatter]

Good night

[Hamilton]

Well

What are you waiting for

What are you delaying?

[Splatter]

What?

[Hamilton]

He won the war

For what?

Do you support this constitution?

[Splatter]

of course

[Hamilton]

Keep it safe

[Splatter]

What if you bet on the wrong horse?

[Hamilton]

Bali, we studied, we fought, we killed

Let us now turn to the concept of a country that we can build

Once in your life, stand up proudly

I don't know how you are holding up

[Splatter]

I keep all my plans

Close to my breast

Wait here to see

What a wind

Blow

I'm not in a hurry

look

Birth of the country

Watch the tension rise.

[ensemble]

Wait wait

Wait,...

What a wind

Blow

I'm not in a hurry

look

Birth of the country

Watch the tension rise.

[Angelica]

I'm going to London. I'm bringing someone

Who always pays

I found a rich husband to protect

I feel comfortable all the days

He's not that funny, but no one

It can match you in the order of the phrase

My Alexander

[Hamilton]

Angelica

[Angelica]

Don't forget to write

[ELIZA]

See where you are

See where you started

Living is a symbol

Live long through it

And if your wife is able to set aside some part of your time

If only I could give you a heart

Is it enough?

[BURR]

He co-authored articles with Alexander James Madison and John Jail to defend the United States Constitution. The plan is to write a twenty-five volume essay that is a separate work between three people. Finally, they wrote eighty-five articles over a six-month period. John Jay died after five counts. James Madison wrote twenty-nine. Hamilton wrote another fifty-one!

[BURR]

How to rewrite yourself

Is it going to happen?

Write day and night as you wish

Is it going to happen?

[Burr and men]

You be fine

Just like you

It flies out of the can

Just like you

It flies out of the can

Is near you

Is it going to happen?

[All women]

Is it going to happen?

Is it going to happen?

It flies out of the can

It flies out of the can

Awwww!

[No air (Hamilton design)]

How can you write tomorrow that tomorrow will not come?

How do you write as long as you want to live?

How do you write the second second you are alive?

Are you still alive Are you still alive

[Washington]

I beg you to lead me

I am doing the best I can

To get the people I need

Apply to be a knowledgeable person

[HAMILTON]

Property or state?

[Washington]

I know I have a lot of questions

[HAMILTON]

Property or state?

[Washington]

To leave the world you know ...

[HAMILTON]

Sir, do you want to manage the treasury or department?

[Washington]

Property

[HAMILTON]

Let's

[ELIZA]

Alexander ...

[HAMILTON]

I have to go

[ELIZA]

Alexander-

[HAMILTON]

Look around, look at the luck we are living in right now

[ELIZA]

No help ...

[HAMILTON]

I beg you to lead me

[ELIZA]

Look around, isn't it big?

[ANGELICA]

He was still not satisfied

He was still not satisfied

Satisfaction

Makona ...

He was still not satisfied

Satisfaction

Makona ...

Why fight

The stories are in his eyes for you ...

[HAMILTON]

I will not drive my bow!

I will not drive my bow!

I

Alexander Hamilton!

I will not drive my bow!


	24. What Am I Missing? (What'd I Miss)

[business]

17\. Seven Seventeen...

7-17 ...

[Splatter]

1789.

Like an orphan

Immigrants decorated with war veterans

How to unite the colony with more debt?

Will he fight the fathers of other founders until he needs to lose?

You have it all, you will lose it all

Are you more ready

Treasury Secretary. President of Washington

All American experiments set a precedent.

Not so early. Someone has come to resist him.

I offended him until we were a two-party system.

You haven't seen him yet, you had no chance

I was kicked off as a French ambassador

But someone has to keep his American promise.

You just need to meet Thomas. Thomas!

[business]

Thomas Jefferson is back!

Thomas Jefferson is back!

Thomas Jefferson is back!

Thomas Jefferson is back!

Thomas Jefferson is returning mainly

I am staying in Paris for a long time!

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

[Jefferson]

France followed the revolution,

This is no longer the case.

But the sun rises and the world keeps spinning.

[ensemble]

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

[Jefferson]

Helped Lafayette make a declaration

Then I said

I must be in Monticello. "I'm working now

The house begins...

[ensemble]

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

[Jefferson]

So what did I miss?

What was missing?

Virginia, my home, sweet home, I want to kiss you.

I met many different women in Paris...

I think I just missed the late 80's...

I have traveled the vast world and returned to this...

[ensemble]

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

[Jefferson]

There is a letter from the president on my desk.

I haven't put the bag down yet.

Is Sally going to be a baby lamb?

It says the president gathers the cabinet

And I'm supposed to be Secretary of State, great!

And I have already been approved by the Senate...

I will go home and go to New York.

[ensemble]

I'm going to New York!

I'm going to New York!

[Jefferson]

View the rolling field

I can't believe we are free.

Ready to fight

What are you waiting for

N.Y.C.I

[ensemble]

Believe that we are free

N.Y.C.I

[Jefferson]

But who is waiting for me when I enter this place?

James Madison, a friend with a bright red face.

[Jefferson]

He grabbed my arm,

I answer,

"What's happening?"

[ensemble]

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

[Madison]

Tomas, we are fighting for the soul of the country.

Can we get us out of the mess we have?

[ensemble]

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

[Madison]

No other new Hamilton financial plan

From government control.

I fought only in the south.

Where were you

[ensemble]

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

[Jefferson]

Uh... France.

[Madison]

I have to win

[Jefferson]

What was missing?

What was missing?

Let's head to the abyss of politics!

Today has the first ministerial meeting

I have something to say

I'm heading now

Let's go to the bottom of it...

[ensemble]

what? what? What was missing?

Did I get home for this?

Head to the abyss!

Chikpau!

On the way

What did I miss?

Ah ah!

[Washington]

Welcome back, Jefferson.

[Hamilton]

Jefferson? Alexander Hamilton.

[Washington and team]

Welcome back, Jefferson.

[business]

Jefferson, please go home

Sir, you live long in Paris!

[Jefferson]

So... what did I lose?


	25. Battle of Rananga # 1 (Cabinet Battle #1)

[Washington]

Ladies and gentlemen, tonight you can come anywhere in the world, but with the New York City. Are you ready for a cabinet meeting ???

Problem point: Secretary Hamilton plans to take over the public debt and set up a national bank.

Secretary Jefferson, you have something to say.

[Jefferson]

"The pursuit of life, freedom and happiness."

We fought for these ideals. Don't do it cheaper.

These are wise words and are quoted by enterprising men.

Don't be surprised, I wrote it.

[Jefferson / Madison]

Wow

[Jefferson]

But Hamilton forgets

His plan would allow the government to take over the sovereign debt.

So bet on who will benefit from it:

The seat of government itself where Hamilton is located.

[Hamilton]

wrong!

[Jefferson]

Oh, and if your shoes fit, wear them.

If New York is in debt

Why would Virginia pay for it? ABOUT! I think our debt has been paid.

Don't tax South Cass made in the shade.

In Virginia, the seeds are planted on the ground.

Create You just want to move our money.

This financial plan is an exorbitant request

There are so many pages that no one can understand.

Standing in the land of freedom

And we pray to God that he will never see Hamilton's candidacy.

Look, we got awkward when Britain taxed our tea.

Imagine what happens when you try to tax your whiskey.

[Washington]

Thank you, Secretary Jefferson. Hamilton, your answer.

[Hamilton]

Thomas. It was a really great declaration.

Welcome to the present. We run a real country.

Do you want to join us or stay calm?

What are you doing in Monticello?

If you owe a debt

New credit line, financial diuretics.

How can I not get it? Active and competitive

The relationship will help. Do you want to give a sedative?

Civic drooling lessons. Good morning,

Your debt is paid and you are not paying for the work.

"We plant seeds in the south. Create ".

Yes, keep shouting

I know who actually plants.

And one more, Age of Enlightenment,

Don't talk to me about the war, you didn't fight the war.

Do you think I'm afraid of you?

I was going to die in a ditch

When you were upbuilding with the French.

Thomas Jefferson always hesitated before the President,

Silence - no plan for him to throw up.

Madison, you're mad as a hatter, son, take your medicine.

Damn you got worse than the public debt

Useless as two shit.

Hey, turn around, bend over and show me

Where my shoes fit.

[Washington]

Excuse me? Jefferson, Madison, go for a walk! Hamilton, go for a walk! Let's meet again after a short break.

Hamilton!

[Hamilton]

Customer!

[Washington]

word.

[Madison]

No votes.

[Jefferson / Madison]

No votes.

[Jefferson]

Hahahahaha!

[Jefferson / Madison]

Requires parliamentary approval and no right to vote.

[Jefferson]

Such a mistake may wonder why I am getting lightning.

[Madison]

Why did thunder at all ...

[Washington]

Do you want to combine it?

[Hamilton]

Sorry, those Virginians are feathered birds.

[Washington]

Young man, I'm from Virginia, so take a look.

[Hamilton]

So is Congress holding hostages in the South?

[Washington]

Voting is required.

[Hamilton]

No, you need a brave jump. I need this plan.

[Washington]

No, we have to convince more people.

[Hamilton]

James Madison doesn't tell me anything, he's not a beginner.

[Washington]

Victory was easy, young man. Management is more difficult.

[Hamilton

They lack peace.

[Washington]

You have to find a compromise.

[Hamilton]

But they have no plans. They hate me

[Washington]

Otherwise, convince them.

[Hamilton]

What if I don't get approval from Congress?

[Washington]

I think they are demanding your removal.

[Hamilton]

Customer-

[Washington]

Understand, Alexander. It's an order from the commander.


	26. Dream (Take a Break)

[Eliza]

Un deux trois quatre

Cinq 6 Sept Witt Neuf.

good! Un deux trois quatre

Cinq 6 Sept Witt Neuf.

September huit neuf—

September huit neuf—

[Philip]

Un deux trois quatre

Cinq 6 Sept Witt Neuf.

Un deux trois quatre

Cinq 6 Sept Witt Neuf.

September huit neuf—

September huit neuf—

[Eliza and Philip]

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9!

[Hamilton]

My beloved Angelico,

"Tomorrow and tomorrow and tomorrow

Creep at this slow pace every day.''

I believe you can understand the reference

Another Scottish tragedy where you don't have to name the play.

They think I'm Macbeth and my ambition is my stupidity

I'm a polymer, pain in the buttocks, great pain

Madison is Bankow, MacDuff Jefferson

Burnham Wood is a parliament on the way to Dunsinan.

[Hamilton/Angelica]

And you are the sea over there.

Do I need to live abroad?

Your thoughts fall

Then I will receive another letter

I can't dismiss this concept...

[Eliza]

Take a rest.

[Hamilton]

On the way.

[Eliza]

A little surprise before dinner

And I can't wait.

[Hamilton]

I will arrive soon. Please save the plate.

[Eliza]

Alexander

[Hamilton]

Good good

[Eliza]

Your son is 9 years old today.

I want to say something

He exercises all day long.

Philip, take it away...

[Philip]

Daddy, daddy, look-

My name is Philip.

I am a poet.

I wrote this poem

Show it.

I'm just nine years old.

Can write rhymes

But you can't write mine.

I practice french

I play the piano with my mother.

I have a sister, but I want a brother.

My father is about to set up an American bank.

Un deux trois quatre cinq!

[Hamilton]

what!

Yup!

How nice!

Bravo!

[Eliza]

Take a rest.

[Hamilton]

Hey, our kids are great.

[Eliza]

Please come in summer.

Let's go upstairs.

[Hamilton]

Eliza, I have a lot on my plate.

[Eliza]

We can all be with our father.

There is a lake I know...

[Hamilton]

know.

[Eliza]

Nearby park.

[Hamilton]

want to go.

[Eliza]

You and I can go when the night falls...

[Hamilton]

Let's escape.

[Angelica]

My beloved alexander,

You need to connect with Jefferson.

Sit with him and compromise

Don't stop until you agree

Your favorite sister

Angelica, remind you

There is someone in the corner across the sea.

In a letter I received from you two weeks ago

I noticed a comma in the middle of the phrase.

The meaning has changed. Did you mean?

One stroke and you swallowed my awakening day.

It speaks:

[Hamilton/Angelica]

"My dear Angelica"

[Angelica]

Add the comma after the word "dearest". You wrote

[Hamilton and Angelica]

"My dear Angelica."

[Angelica]

Anyway, that's all

I will go home this summer

My sister's invitation

I am with your family

If you go upstate.

I know you are very busy

I know your job is important

But I am across the sea and can't wait.

[Hamilton and Angelica]

You will not be far from the sea.

You will be in the moment...

[Eliza]

Alexander, come downstairs. Angelica is coming today!

[Eliza]

Angelica!

[Angelica]

Eliza!

[Hamilton]

Schuyler sisters!

[Angelica]

Alexander.

[Hamilton]

Hello.

[Angelica]

It's good to see your face.

[Eliza]

Angelica, please tell us that this guy John Adams is spending the summer with his family.

[Hamilton]

Angelica, tell my wife John Adams that there is no real job anyway.

[Angelica]

...Would you like to take part? wait.

[Hamilton]

Sorry, I can't join Upstate.

[Angelica]

Alexander, I came all this way.

[Eliza]

She came over

[Angelica]

All over-

[Eliza and Angelica]

Take a rest.

[Hamilton]

You know that you have to plan in Congress.

[Eliza and Angelica]

Please come in summer.

Let's go upstairs.

[Hamilton]

If you don't plan in Congress, you'll lose your job.

[Eliza and Angelica]

We can all be with our father.

[Eliza]

There is a lake I know

Nearby park

You and i can go

Take a break and run away...

Let's go upstairs

Where we can stay.

[Angelica]

I know you miss your face-

Do your courage-

Eliza is right

Take a rest.

Come together in the summer —

Let's go upstairs.

We can all be with our father

Look around, look around

How lucky we are to live now...

We can go-

When the night gets dark.

Take a rest.

If you take the time

Leave your mark

Close your eyes and dream...

When the night gets dark.

Take a rest.

[Hamilton]

I have to go through parliament.

I can't stop until I get this plan in Congress.


	27. Tell Me About It (Say No to This)

[Splatter]

There is no such thing as summer in the city.

Meet someone who looks beautiful under stress.

There is a problem with the air and it smells.

Alexander is alone. I made him say it.

[Hamilton]

I haven't slept in a week.

I was weak and conscious.

You've never seen a bastard orphan

I need more breaks.

Longing for Angelika.

I do not have a wife.

At that time, Miss Mary Reynolds appeared in my life.

[Mary]

I know you are an honorable person

Sorry to disturb your home

I don't know where to go and I came here alone ...

[Hamilton]

She said:

[Mary]

Mistakes because of my husband

Hurt me, hurt me, use me ...

Suddenly he got up and left.

There is no way to continue.

[Hamilton]

I offered her a loan, offered to walk her home, she said

[Mary]

You're too nice

[Hamilton]

I gave her $ 30 for socks

She lived one block away, she said:

[Mary]

This is mine

[Hamilton]

So I said, "Yes, I should go home."

She blushed and led me to her bed.

Spreading my legs and saying:

[Mary]

stay?

[Hamilton]

Well......

[Mary]

Well......

[Hamilton]

Then I started praying:

Lord, please tell me how

Please say no.

I do not know how

Please say no.

But my god, she looks helpless

And her body says hell yeah

[Mary]

Wow...

[Hamilton]

No, tell me how

[Hamilton / Ensemble]

Say no.

[Hamilton]

I do not know how

[Hamilton / Ensemble]

Say no.

[Hamilton]

I'm riding in my heart

[ensemble]

let's go! let's go! let's go!

[Hamilton]

Then her lips are mine and I don't say ...

[ensemble]

number! number!

Say no!

number! number!

Say no!

number! number!

Say no!

number! number!

Say no!

[Hamilton]

I wish this was the last time.

I said it last time. I'm disappointed.

After a month, I received a letter

Better still than James Reynolds

[James]

Dear Lord, I hope this letter will heal you,

And in enough position to put wealth

In the pockets of people like me: to their happiness.

See, you decided it was my wife

[Hamilton]

Phew

[James]

Oh oh! You took the wrong sucker

So it's time to pay for the pants you took off.

And hey, you can keep watching my prostitute

If the price is right: if not, I'll tell your wife.

[Hamilton]

I hid the letter and ran to her.

He shouted "Why?" On her face

She said:

[Mary]

No!

[Hamilton]

I'm half-dressed and sorry. She looks confused

She screamed pathetically.

[Mary]

Don't go away, teacher!

[Hamilton]

Was the whole story prepared?

[Mary]

I don't know the letter!

[Hamilton]

Stop crying Goddamn Knit and get up!

[Mary]

I do not understand

[Hamilton]

I've been ruined ...

[Mary]

Don't leave it together

Helpless.

You can have me, just give him what he wants.

whatever you want,

[Hamilton]

I am helpless How can I do this?

I don't want you

I don't want you

[Mary]

If you pay

You can stay here.

tonight

Helpless.

Wow!

How can I do this

[Hamilton]

I...

Lord, please tell me how

Please say no.

I do not know how

Please say no.

The situation is powerless.

And her body screams, "Hell,

Yes"

No, tell me how

Please say no.

how

[ensemble]

Say no!

Say no!

Say no!

You say no

[Hamilton]

Yes.

Yes.

Yes.

Yes.

Are you against it?

I have nowhere to go.

I don't know when her body is mine

Speak...

[Mary]

Yes!

Yes!

Yes!

Yes!

Say no!

let's go! let's go! let's go!

number!

[ensemble]

Say no!

number!

Say no!

number!

Say no!

number!

Say no!

[Hamilton]

Say no ...

I'm not saying no

I can't go anywhere.

[Mary]

Don't say no to this.

[ensemble]

go! go! go...

[James]

so?

[Hamilton]

Nobody needs to know.


	28. The Room Where Something Happens (The Room Where it Happens)

[Splatter]

Oh, Mr. Secretary.

[Hamilton]

Mr. Bar

[Splatter]

Does Dija hear the news of Good Old General Mercer?

[Hamilton]

number.

[Bari]

Do you know Clermont Street

[Hamilton]

Yes.

[Splatter]

They named him after him. Mercer's legacy is safe.

[Hamilton]

I thought.

[Splatter]

And all he had to do was die.

[Hamilton]

It's a lot less work.

[Splatter]

We should try this.

[Hamilton]

Ha.

[Splatter]

So how can you make your debt plan come true?

[Hamilton [

I'm sure you need to listen to what you say.

[Splatter]

Really?

[Hamilton]

I'm not talking much. Laugh more

[Splatter]

Ha.

[Hamilton]

Do everything possible to have my plan presented in parliament.

[Splatter]

Now Madison and Jefferson are ruthless.

[Hamilton]

Well, hate sin and love sinners.

[Madison]

Hamilton!

[Hamilton]

Bar, sorry, I have to go.

[Splatter]

But-

[Hamilton]

The decision is made at dinner.

[Splatter]

Two Virginians and one immigrant enter the room.

[Rose and Ensemble]

This is the opposite enemy.

[Splatter]

They seem to compromise

[Rose and Ensemble]

Previously closed

[ensemble]

Brethren

[Splatter]

Immigrants appear with unprecedented financial strength,

A system that allows him to get what he wants.

The virgins come with the country's capital.

That is the point of resistance.

[Splatter]

There was no one else

The room where it happened.

The room where it happened.

The room where it happened.

There was no one else

The room where it happened.

The room where it happened.

The room where it happened.

Nobody knows how to play this game.

Commercial art,

How to make a sausage.

We assume that will happen.

But no one

The room where it happens.

[ensemble]

The room where it happened.

The room where it happened.

How to make a sausage.

Suppose it happens.

The room where it happens.

[Burr and company]

Thomas argues -

[Jefferson]

One day Alexander was on the threshold of Washington

In pain.

[Burr and company]

Thomas argues -

[Jefferson]

Alexander said -

[Hamilton]

There is no other place to go!

[Jefferson]

And he was actually begging me to join the fight.

[Burr and company]

Thomas argues -

[Jefferson]

I walked over to Madison and said:

"I know you hate me, but let's hear what he says."

[Burr and company]

Thomas argues -

[Jefferson]

Well, I made an appointment.

Menu, place, place,

[Splatter]

But!

There was no one else-

[Burr and company]

The room where it happened.

The room where it happened.

The room where it happened.

[Splatter]

There was no one else-

[Burr and company]

The room where it happened.

The room where it happened.

The room where it happened.

[Splatter]

Nobody really knows how

The party will go on.

Work that is dedicated

Every game of chess.

We assume that will happen.

But no one

The room where it happens.

[Business]

Pages arrive at yesssss.

Every game of chess.

Suppose it happens.

The room where it happens.

[Burr and company]

In the meantime-

[Splatter]

Madison is working on a problem the committee can't solve.

[Business]

In the meantime-

[Splatter]

Congress considers where to put capital ...

(The company screams in the mess.)

[Splatter]

Not beautiful

Then Jefferson came over to dinner and invited him to

Madison responds with Virginia's observations:

[Madison]

Maybe you can solve one problem with the other and win in the south.

[Jefferson]

ABOUT!

[Madison]

Procquo squid.

[Jefferson]

I think.

[Madison]

Would you like to work a little closer to home?

[Jefferson]

In fact, yes.

[Madison]

Well, I suggest Potomac.

[Jefferson]

Do you offer him his voice?

[Madison]

Well, let's see what happens.

[Jefferson]

let's go.

[Splatter]

number!

[Business]

\- Different

The room where it happened.

[Burr and company]

The room where it happened.

The room where it happened.

There was no one else

The room where it happened.

The room where it happened.

The room where it happened.

[Splatter]

my God!

[Burr and company]

He swore to God.

But I don't really know what was discussed.

There was a sharp click.

[Splatter]

And in the room where it happened, no one was there.

[Business]

Alexander Hamilton!

[Splatter]

What did you tell them to sell New York downstream?

[Business]

Alexander Hamilton!

[Splatter]

Did Washington know about dinner?

Was there pressure on the president?

[Business]

Alexander Hamilton!

[Splatter]

Or it still doesn't matter where the US capital is located.

[Hamilton]

There is a bank.

We are in the same place.

[Splatter]

You have more than you have given.

[Hamilton]

And I wanted what I have.

When you get a skin in the game, you will stay in the game.

However, you won't win if you don't play the game.

Oh you love it. You hate it

you are...

[Hamilton and Company]

Wait wait wait!

[Hamilton]

God helps me and forgive me

i want to do

from now

Live longer than I do.

[Hamilton / Jefferson /

MADISON / WASHINGTON]

What do you want, bar?

What do you want, bar?

If you do not stand for anything,

Burr, so, what are you falling for?

[Company]

What do you want, burr?

What do you want, burr?

What do you want, burr?

Do you want to?

[BURR]

I

You are in it

That's the room to grow.

The room is next door.

I

You are in it

That's the room to grow.

The room is next door.

[BURR]

I

[First

I want to be there

I want to be

It looks like a sack that encloses with a drawstring.

I

I need a room.

Oh

Oh

I want to

I want to

That's true

That's true

In that room

In that big room

That's the room to grow.

The room is next door.

The room is next door.

I would like a room

That's where it happens.

The room is next door.

The room is next door.

I want to be there

That's the room to grow

The room is next door.

The room is next door.

I want to be there

That's the room to grow.

The room is next door.

The room is next door.

[Company]

The Art of Communication-

[BURR]

Close your nose and eyes.

[Company]

We want to save the leaders of the day -

[BURR]

But we can't say what they bought.

[Company]

We dreamed of a new beginning -

[BURR]

But most of us dream in the dark.

[BURR & LICENSE]

Darkness grows like a grave.

[BURR]

I deserve to be included

Room ...

I would like a room

Where it happens!

Click-Boom!

The room is next door

You must ...

Oh, I have to get involved

The room where it comes out ...

I have to, I said, I said

The room!

Click-Boom!

You must ...

[Company]

The room is next door

The room is next door

The room is next door

The room is next door


	29. Schuler Disappears (Schuyler Defeated)

[Philip]

See! Grandpa is in the newspaper! Hero of War Philip Schuyler loses Senate seat to young rookie Aaron Barr! "

Grampa has just lost the Senator.

[Eliza]

Sometimes it's like that.

[Philip]

Daddy understands immediately.

[Eliza]

I think he already knows.

[Philip]

Further down

[Philip and Eliza]

Further down

[Philip]

"Meet the New York Senate..."

[Eliza]

New York-

[Philip and Eliza]

Our Senator! ...

[Hamilton]

Splatter!

[Hamilton]

When did you become a Democratic Republican?

[Splatter]

I grew up again since I was one of them.

[Hamilton]

No one knows who you are and what you are doing.

[Splatter]

They don't need to know me. They don't like you

[Hamilton]

Excuse me?

[Splatter]

Yeah, Wall Street thinks you are great.

You are always pleased with what you make.

But north

[Hamilton]

wait.

[Splatter]

People think you were deceived!

Schuyler's seat was reserved for the grab, so I took it.

[Hamilton]

I've always thought of you as a friend.

[Splatter]

I don't know why it ends!

[Hamilton]

You changed parties to counter my father-in-law.

[Splatter]

I changed sides to take advantage of the opportunity I saw.

I swear that your pride is the death of all of us!

Note: Before falling...


	30. Battle of Rananga # 2 (Cabinet Battle #2)

【Washington】

The problem with the table: France is at stake

War with England. We can help,

Soldiers to our French allies whether we stay outside

His? Remember my decision on this

It is not subject to parliamentary approval.

The only person you need to convince is me.

Secretary Jefferson, you have something to say.

[Jefferson]

When we were on the verge of death, when we were poor

We made a promise and signed the treaty.

I needed money, a gun, and half my chance.

Who financed them?

[Madison]

France.

[Jefferson]

Instead they didn't ask for land

Just a promise that we will help

If they fight the oppressors, stand with them,

And while the revolution is troublesome, it's time to get up.

Stand with the brothers who fight the tyrant.

I know Alexander Hamilton is here

If anything, I don't want to talk about it.

I remember he is not a secretary of state.

He knows nothing of loyalty

Smell like new money, dress like a fake royal family

Desperate to get up at your station

Everything he does reveals the ideals of our country.

[ensemble]

ABOUT!

[Jefferson]

Hey, and if you don't know, now you know President.

【Washington】

Thank you, Secretary Jefferson. Hamilton, your answer.

[Hamilton]

If you think you gotta be out of your shit

The president is putting the country in danger

Meddling in military confusion,

France is a queen and no king chess game.

We have now signed a treaty with the king to the trash.

You wanna take it out and ask?

"Should we honor our treaty, the head of King Lewis?"

"Um ... do what you want, I'm super dead."

【Washington】

Just. Hamilton is right.

[Jefferson]

President-

【Washington】

We are fragile and we cannot start another battle.

[Jefferson]

But sir, why aren't we fighting for freedom?

【Washington】

Sure, once you know who's driving the French

[Jefferson]

People lead -

【Washington】

People are rioting.

There is a difference. Honestly, it's a little disturbing that your ideals blind you to reality.

Hamilton.

[Hamilton]

Customer.

【Washington】

Prepare a neutral statement.

[Jefferson]

Did you forget your Lafayette?

[Hamilton]

What?

[Jefferson]

Do you have a little bit of regret?

You build debt, you build power

You forget when you still need it.

[Hamilton]

Lafayette is a smart man, he's fine.

And before he became your friend, he was mine.

If we want to fight every revolution in the world, we will never stop.

Where do you draw the line?

[Jefferson]

I am very agile.

[Hamilton]

Oh, I admit it.

[Jefferson]

You must have been a pretty lawyer for sure.

[Hamilton]

My defendant was acquitted.

[Jefferson]

Uh. Well, someone should remind you.

[Hamilton]

What?

[Jefferson]

There's nothing behind you without Washington.

【Washington】

Hamilton!

[Jefferson]

Call from dad.


	31. In Washington You Have It (Washington On Your Side)

[Splatter]

It must be good

Washington by your side

It must be good

Washington by your side.

[Jefferson]

Each action has its own equivalent opposite reaction.

Thanks to Hamilton, the taxi driver parted with a faction.

Try not to burst under stress.

We fight in the press and do not print drawers.

I can't be satisfied with his passion.

How she smoothes, smoothes and dresses up like a fashion pit.

Our poorest citizens, peasants live from right to right

When Wall Street blindly steals them for cash chips.

This sting calls on someone to bring him a job.

Someone gives me some dirt on this empty chunk so that I can finally expose it.

Someone loads the gun and turns it by pulling the trigger.

Washington was in his pocket while we were all watching.

[Jefferson and Bali]

It must be good

Washington by your side.

It must be good

Washington by your side.

Look back at the Bill of Rights.

[Madison]

What I wrote.

[Jefferson/Madison/Bar]

The ink is not dry.

It must be good

Washington by your side.

[Madison]

So he doubled the size of the government.

Wasn't that a problem in most of the previous governments?

[Splatter]

Look in his eyes!

[Jefferson]

Watch him lie.

[Madison]

Follow his corporate scent.

[Jefferson]

Concentration of domestic credit

And make US credit competitive.

[Madison]

If we don't stop it, we will help and support.

[Jefferson]

I have to resign.

[Madison]

Someone has to face South!

[Splatter]

Someone must stand in his mouth!

[Jefferson]

If there is a fire trying to extinguish

[Madison and Jefferson]

You cannot take it out of your house.

[Jefferson]

I am in the office I am accomplice

Watch him grab and kiss.

Washington must listen

For disciplined dissidents, this is the difference:

The child came out!

[Madison/Bali/Jefferson]

about!

This immigrant is not the one we chose.

about!

This immigrant protects us all from the toes.

about!

Show these federalists the people they are dealing with!

about!

[Jefferson/Madison]

Fuck from the south-

[Jefferson/Madison/Bar]

Democratic Republican!

[Jefferson/Madison/Bali/Ensemble]

about!

[Jefferson/Madison/Bar]

Let's follow the money and see where it goes.

[ensemble]

about!

[Jefferson/Madison/Bar]

The Treasury grows every second.

[ensemble]

about!

[Jefferson/Madison/Bar]

If you look at where you're going to spend money

Enter weeds and search for seeds

Hamilton's vice.

[Jefferson/Madison/Bar]

It must be good. It must be good.

[Madison]

Track money and see where you are heading.

[Jefferson/Madison/Bar]

It must be good. It must be good.

[Jefferson]

The emperor is not dressed.

[Jefferson/Madison/Bar]

We cannot disappear. I do not refuse.

Still

Must be nice

Washington by your side.


	32. The Last Time (One Last Time)

[Hamilton]

President, have you asked me to meet you?

[Washington]

I know you are busy.

[Hamilton]

What you need?

[Washington]

I'd like to warn you a word.

[Hamilton]

I don't know what you heard

But whatever it was, Jefferson started it.

[Washington]

Thomas Jefferson resigned this morning.

[Hamilton]

No way.

[Washington]

I have a request.

[Hamilton]

Whatever you say, Sir Jefferson will pay for his actions.

[Washington]

I'm not talking much.

[Hamilton]

Use the press

I'll write a pseudonym, I know what he can -

[Washington]

Write your address.

[Hamilton]

Yes! He resigned. After all, you can tell your heart -

[Washington]

No, he resigned from running for president.

[Hamilton]

Ha. Good luck defeating you, sir.

[Washington]

Resigns. I'm not running for president.

[Hamilton]

Excuse me, could you please tell me again?

[Washington]

Finally again.

Relax and have a drink together

Finally again.

Let's rest tonight

And it will teach you how to say goodbye

Say goodbye.

You and me.

[Hamilton]

No why?

[Washington]

I want to talk about neutrality.

[Hamilton]

Sir, as Britain and France are at war, she's at her best right now -

Washington

I want to warn you about a guerrilla battle.

[Hamilton]

But-

[Washington]

Pick up the pen and start writing.

I want to talk about what I have learned.

The hard-won wisdom I won.

[Hamilton]

When it comes to people

You must serve, you can still serve -

[Washington]

number! Last time

People hear from me

Last time

And if we do it right

Teach you how to speak

goodbye.

You and me-

[Hamilton]

President, they'll say you're weak.

[Washington]

No, they think we're strong.

[Hamilton]

Your position is very unique.

[Washington]

So use it to move them together.

[Hamilton]

Why do I have to say goodbye?

[Washington]

Say goodbye, people learn to move forward.

He will outlive me when I am gone.

As the Bible says:

"Everyone sits under their vine and fig trees

Nobody should be afraid of them. "

They will be safe in the country we created.

I want to sit under my grapevine and fig trees.

Alone in the shade for a moment

We made home in this country.

Finally again.

[Hamilton]

Finally again.

[Hamilton]

In reviewing my administrative case, I am not aware of the intentional error, but I am

Nevertheless, I am too sensitive to my flaws not to pretend that I made many mistakes. I

I also wear

[Hamilton]

Hope

My country is

Look at their indulgence.

[AND]

45 years after my life

Honest and enthusiastic service

The downside is the incompetent skill

[Sam soon]

Remaining property.

I hope to happily step back

I promise to achieve something sweet

It's fun to participate in the beneficial effects of good law among my fellow citizens

Under a free government

My heart and happy rewards that I trust

Our common worries, work and danger.

[Washington]

Hope

See them in luxury

45 years after my life

Honest and enthusiastic service

[Sam soon]

Remaining property.

I hope to happily step back

I promise to achieve something sweet

It's fun to participate in the beneficial effects of good law among my fellow citizens

Under a free government

My heart and happy rewards that I trust

Our common worries, work and danger.

[Washington]

Finally again.

[All the women]

George Washington is back!

[Hamilton]

Please tell me how to say goodbye.

[Washington]

You and me

Go home

History is looking for you

Teach you how to do it

Say goodbye!

Teach how

Say goodbye!

goodbye!

Say goodbye!

Finally again!

[Business]

Return to George Washington's house

Return to George Washington's house

Return to George Washington's house

Return to George Washington's house

Tell me how to say goodbye!

Tell me!

Say goodbye!

Say goodbye!

Finally again!


	33. I Know He Has (I Know Him)

[King George]

They say

George Washington abandons power and leaves.

"is that true?

I didn't think I could do that.

I am confused.

Will they replace the ruler?

If so, who is next?

No one is so strong in their country...

The sentry whispers at the ear of King George.

John Adams? !!

I know him

It is impossible.

It's the little guy who talked to me

All those years ago.

What it, 85

The poor guy, they eat him alive!

The sea is rising

The empire collapses.

Next to Washington, they all look small.

Lonely

Watch them run

They fall apart

Jesus Christ, it's fun!

Dada Dada Dada Dada Dada Dayada

Da Da Du Da Da Da Da Aaaa!

"President John Adams"

Good luck.


	34. Adams Company (The Adams Administration)

[Splatter]

What about impatient Hamilton

A strange coastguard maker,

Founder of the New York Post

Zealously abusing Cabnet's posts,

Will it destroy his reputation?

welcome everyone

[Bar / Company]

Adams government!

[Splatter]

Jefferson is the runner-up and vice president.

[Jefferson]

Washington can't help you now, there's no better president.

[Splatter]

Adams fires Hamilton.

He personally calls him a "Creole bastard" for his provocation.

[Jefferson]

What? !!

[Splatter]

Hamilton publishes his reply.

[Hamilton]

Sit down, John, fat mom -

[Splatter]

Hamilton is spinning out of control.

[Madison]

This is fantastic! Has no power. Doesn't stand

office. And he destroyed President John Adams, the only other important member

His party.

[Jefferson]

Hamilton is his own host. limit

He might have a pen, and he's a threat. Leave it to him

I know what we know.


	35. We Know

[Hamilton]

Vice President.

Madison.

Senator Bar.

What is this?

[Jefferson]

There is a check stub. From another account...

[Madison]

Almost a thousand dollars paid in various amounts...

[Splatter]

Back to James Reynolds

1791.

[Hamilton]

Did you get it? finished?

[Madison]

You are uniquely positioned for your position

[Jefferson]

"Virtue" does not apply to this word,

[Madison]

Deviate from your sacred mission and seek financial gain-

[Jefferson]

And the evidence suggests what you are guessing...

[Splatter]

Immigrants defrauding our government funds-

[Jefferson/Madison]

The headlines are almost visible, but your career is over.

[Splatter]

I hope you have saved some money for your daughter and son.

[Barr/Jefferson/Madison]

Yes, it's best to run to your hometown.

Hamilton

Ha! You don't even know what you're asking me to confess.

[Jefferson/Madison/Bar]

confess.

[Hamilton]

You have nothing You don't have to say anything.

Unless

[Jefferson/Madison/Bar]

Otherwise?

[Hamilton]

If you can prove that you are not breaking the law

Do you promise not to pass on what you see to another soul?

[Splatter]

There was no one in the room where it happened.

[Hamilton]

Does that mean "yes"?

[Jefferson/Madison/Bar]

Yes.

[Splatter]

"Dear all, I hope this letter makes you healthy.

In a position sufficient to store wealth

Fortunately, it's in the pockets of people like me.

You see, my wife decided...

[Jefferson]

Yeah

[Hamilton]

She took me.

She escorted me in bed and hugged me in the corner

That's when Reynolds forced me

At an evil fee.

I paid him quarterly.

May cause fatal injury to prospective customers

But my paper is fine!

As you can see, I wrote down all the checks in the box

history. Check the list again to check the integrity.

I've never used a penny that isn't mine

I sent the dog after my scent, okay.

Yes, there is an embarrassing reason

But I have not betrayed or defiled my name.

As you can see, I did nothing to sue.

Is my answer satisfying you?

[Jefferson]

my God.

[Madison]

Gentleman, let's go.

[Hamilton]

so?

[Jefferson and Madison]

People don't know what we know.

[Hamilton]

Splatter!

How do you know you don't use this for me

Next time going from head to toe?

[Splatter]

Alexander, rumors are only increasing. And both of you

I know what we know.


	36. Rotate (Hurricane)

[Hamilton]

In front of the hurricane

it is quiet

A little while

Yellow sky.

Hurricane when I was 17

Destroyed my town.

I didn't drown.

I couldn't die.

I wrote my way,

I wrote down everything I could see.

I wrote my way.

I looked up and saw the town.

They went around the plate.

Stranger

I am kind to you.

Enough for me to book the aisle

Ship to New York...

I wrote a way out of hell.

I wrote the road to a revolution.

The sound was louder than the crack in the bell.

I wrote Eliza's love letter until she fell.

I wrote about the constitution and defended it well.

And in the face of ignorance and resistance

I wrote the financial system.

And when my prayer to God met indifferently,

I picked up the pen and wrote my own rescue.

In front of the hurricane

it is quiet

A little while

Yellow sky.

I was 12 when my mother died.

She was holding me.

We were ill and she held me.

I couldn't die.

[Burr]

Wait, wait, wait...

[Rose and Ensemble]

Wait, wait, wait...

Wait, wait, wait, wait

wait...

[Hamilton]

I write my method...

Write down everything you can

to see...

I write my method...

I honestly overwhelm them.

[Washington/Elisa/

ANGELICA / MARIA]

History is looking at you.

[Hamilton]

This is the hurricane's eyes, this is it

How to protect my heritage...

[Companies (excluding Hamilton)]

Wait, wait, wait, wait...

[Hamilton]

Reynolds brochure.


	37. The Reynolds Book (The Reynolds Pamphlet)

[Business]

Reynolds brochure.

[Jefferson / Madison / Angelica]

Have you read it

[Barr / Jefferson / Madison]

Alexander Hamilton had a furious event.

And he wrote it down there.

[Madison]

attraction!

[Hamilton / Jefferson]

"The accusation against me

It is combined with

James Reynolds!

In order to

A misconception.

My true crime is

A loving relationship with my wife

Quite a long time with his consent

[James]

James Reynolds!

[Splatter]

My true crime is

A loving relationship with my wife

[Madison / Bur / Jefferson]

Cholera!

[Hamilton / Jefferson / Madison]

"I saw her often.

They are in my house "

[Splatter]

At my place!

[Madison]

At my place!

[Low voice]

Cholera!

[Hamilton / Jefferson]

Mrs. Hamilton without children

Visit her father "

[Madison / Bali]

number...

[Business]

Bravo!

[Madison / Bali]

Have you read it

[Jefferson]

Now he will never be president again.

[Madison / Bali]

Don't be president now.

[Jefferson]

Now he will never be president again.

[Madison / Bali]

Don't be president now.

[Jefferson]

He's never president now.

[Madison / Bali]

Don't be president now.

[Jefferson]

There is one more thing to worry about.

[Jefferson / Madison / Bali]

There is one more thing to worry about.

[Angelica]

Immediately when I heard

[Jefferson]

What? !!

[Hamilton]

Angelica -

[Business]

Since when in London?

Cholera.

[Hamilton]

Angelica, thank god.

Someone who understands me

I have a hard time here.

[Angelica]

I'm not here for you

[ensemble]

ABOUT!

[Angelica]

I know my sister as I know my heart

You will never find anyone trustworthy or kind.

I love my sister more than anything in this life

Every time I choose her happiness from her.

Put what we put away.

I'm standing with her

You could never be satisfied.

God, I hope you'll be pleased.

[Jefferson / Madison / Bali]

Now he will never be president again.

Now he will never be president again.

Now he will never be president again.

There is one more thing to worry about.

[Ensemble Men]

Don't be president now.

Don't be president now.

Don't be president now.

There is one more thing to worry about.

[Jefferson /

Madison]

Hi!

At least him

Be honest with our money!

[Hamilton]

Hi!

At least I

Be honest with our money!

[Women in the team]

Well, he never

President now.

Well, he never

President now.

[Ensemble Men]

Well, he never

President now.

Well, he never

President now.

Hi!

At least him

Be honest with our money!

Hi!

At least him

Be honest with our money!

Well, he never

President now.

That's one less

worried.

Well, he never

President now.

[Business]

There is one more thing to worry about.

Reynolds brochure.

[Jefferson / Madison / Bali]

Have you read it

Have you ever seen someone ruin your life?

[Companies (excluding Hamilton / Elisa)]

His poor wife.


	38. Working (Burn)

[Eliza]

I wrote down all the letters you wrote to me.

From the moment you read

I knew you were mine.

You said it was mine.

I thought you belonged to me.

You know what Angelica said

When did you see the first letter?

She said,

"Be careful, baby.

He does everything to survive.

You and your words filled my senses.

Your writing made me vulnerable.

You built me a palace from the paragraph,

You built the cathedral

Reread the letter you wrote to me.

I am looking for an answer

In each line

For some signs

And when you were mine

I saw the world

burn.

burn.

You published the letter she wrote for you.

Told the world how you brought

This girl in our bed.

Erasing your name has ruined our lives.

You know what Angelica said

When did she read what you did?

She said,

-We got married to Icarus.

He was flying too close to the sun.

I am obsessed with you, your words, your heritage...

Your writing touches nonsense.

And you are paranoid in every paragraph

How they look at you

You are you...

I erase myself from the story.

Let future historians reflect

How Eliza responded when you broke her heart.

You tore it in shreds.

I'm watching it

burn.

I see it burn.

The world has no right to my heart.

There is no place in the world for our beds.

They don't know what I said.

Burn memories

A burning letter that may atone you.

You have lost all right to my heart.

You lost your seat in our bed.

Instead, you sleep in your office

Only memories

When you are mine

I hope you get burned.


	39. Get Away From Us (Blow Us All Away)

[Philip]

Meet the newest alumni of Kings College!

I shouldn't brag but I'm surprised, I'm surprised and amazing!

Scientists say I have the same feat and brains as my Dad!

Women say the similarities don't stop with my brain!

I'm 19, but my heart is old.

You must be your own man, like your father, but more courageous.

I am proud of his legacy

I have often heard him say

One day

I would-

[ensemble]

Please blow it away.

[Philip]

Lord, I'm looking for George Ecker.

Last week on July 4, I gave a speech as a speaker.

He looked down on my father's heritage in front of the crowd.

I can not do that. I am proud of my father

[Martha]

Saw Broadway a few blocks away.

He went to watch the show.

[Philip]

Well, I'm going to his box.

[dolly]

God, you are a fox.

[Philip]

And you all look pretty good on your dress.

How will we all get the socks when I come back?

[both]

WELL!

[Business]

Blow It Out!

[Philip]

George!

[George]

Shih

[Philip]

George!

[George]

See! I'm trying to watch the show!

[Philip]

I should have seen my mouth in front of me

But I was talking about my dad!

[George]

He said nothing that was untrue.

Your father is a villain, so you are just like you.

[ensemble]

Oh oh oh oh!

[Philip]

Is it so?

[George]

Oh, I'm not flirting.

I'm not your friend from elementary school.

[Philip]

See you in the duel.

I mean, if I don't want to go out and out right now

[George]

I know where to find you, get angry.

I'm just watching this show.

[Philip]

Dad, if only you could hear that shit you said about him

I was wondering if I couldn't move it

[Hamilton]

Slow.

[Philip]

I came for advice. This is my first match.

In boarding schools, they do not cover exactly this topic.

[Hamilton]

Have your friends tried to negotiate peace?

[Philip]

He refused to apologize, we had to stop the peace talks.

[Hamilton]

Where is it happening?

[Philip]

Across the river in Jersey.

[Hamilton / Philippe]

Everything is legal in New Jersey ...

[Hamilton]

It's okay here's what you're trying to do:

Stand like a man until Eacker appears in front of you.

When the time is right, shoot your gun into the air.

It will put an end to all events.

[Philip]

But what if he chooses to shoot? Then I am alone.

[Hamilton]

No. If he is truly an honorable person, he will emulate it.

It's something you can't get rid of to kill someone's life.

Phillip, your mother can't fall in love with you anymore.

[Philip]

Dad-

[Hamilton]

Promise me. You don't want this

Youthful blood on your conscience.

[Philip]

Well I promise.

[Hamilton]

I'll be home when I'm finished.

Take a gun with you. To be smart. I am proud to be my son.

[Philip]

My name is philip

I am a poet

I'm a bit nervous, but I can't show it.

Sorry, I'm a proud Hamilton.

You're talking about my dad, I can't sneak out.

Mr. Ecker! What was the rest of the program like?

[George]

You should skip the joke.

let's go.

Grab the gun.

[Philip]

Please talk to your subordinates.

After counting to 10, the duel begins.

[ensemble]

Count to 10!

[Philip]

Look and aim no further.

Summon all the courage you need.

Then slowly and clearly aim your gun at the sky.

[Men's team]

1 2 3 4

[Complete team]

5 6 7


	40. Snowflakes (Easter) (Stay Alive (Reprise))

[Ensemble women]

Survive...

Survive...

Survive...

[Hamilton]

Where is my son

[Doctor]

Hamilton, they came in

I returned it 30 minutes ago.

He lost a lot of blood on the way

the above.

[Hamilton]

Is he alive?

[Doctor]

Yes. But you need to understand

When the bullet goes right above the waist

It stuck to my right shoulder.

[Hamilton]

Can you meet him

[Doctor]

I did everything I could, but there were scratches

He was already infected when he arrived—

[Hamilton]

Philip.

[Philip]

Every year.

Dad, I did exactly what you said.

I raised my head high.

[Hamilton]

know. Cs.

know.

Cs. I know what you did

All right.

Cs.

know.

know.

know,

Save your strength,

[Ensemble Men]

Live... live...

[Philip]

tall.

Before 10...

I was aiming for the sky.

I was aiming for the sky.

[Eliza]

number!

[Hamilton]

Eliza.

[Eliza]

Is he breathing? Will he survive it?

[Ensemble Men]

Survive...

[Eliza]

Who did it, Alexander, do you know?

[Philip]

Excuse me, mom, you told me.

[Eliza]

my son

[Philip]

I played the piano.

[Eliza]

I taught you to play the piano.

[Philip]

You will put your hand in my hand.

[Eliza]

You changed the melody every time.

[Philip]

Ha. I always change my lines.

[Eliza]

Cs. know.

[Philip]

I always change my lines.

[Eliza]

know.

Un deux trois quatre

Cinq 6 Sept Witt Neuf.

[Philip]

Un deux trois quatre

Cinq 6 Sept Witt Neuf.

[Eliza]

good.

Un deux trois quatre

September 6th Cinq

Huit neuf.

[Philip]

Un deux trois ...

[Eliza]

September huit neuf—

September Huit ...


	41. A Year On (It's Quiet Uptown)

[Angelica]

There are times when words don't get through.

It's too much pain to call it.

You tighten your baby as much as you can

Discard the unimaginable.

The moment you are so deep

Just swimming feels good.

[Angelica / Ensemble]

Hamilton moves to the suburbs

And learn to live with the unimaginable.

[Hamilton]

I spend hours in the garden.

Go to the store yourself,

It's a quiet downtown.

Until now, I didn't like silence.

I took my kids to church on Sunday

I pray with the sign of the cross on the door.

It has never happened before.

[Angelica and women]

If you see him on the street

It's a pity when you talk to yourself.

[Hamilton]

Philip, you want it downtown.

It's a quiet downtown.

[Angelica and women]

He is involved in the unimaginable.

[All men (except Hamilton)]

His hair turned white. Passes daily.

They say it goes all over town.

[Hamilton]

You knock me out and I fall apart.

[Companies (excluding Hamilton and Eliza)]

Can you imagine?

[Hamilton]

See where we are

See where we started.

I know I don't deserve you, Eliza.

But listen. That should be enough.

If I had spared his life

If he could trade his life for mine

He'll be standing here now

You have a smile and that should be enough.

Do not pretend you do not know

The challenges we face.

I know that nothing can replace what we lost

You need time.

But I am not afraid

I know who I married.

Stay side by side

That should be enough.

Company (excluding Hamilton and Eliza)

If you see it on the street, walk past it

The side that speaks on her side is disappointing.

[Hamilton]

Do you like Eliza and Uptown? It's a quiet downtown.

[Companies (excluding Hamilton and Eliza)]

He tries to be unimaginable.

Seeing them walking in the park all night long

Admire the view of the city.

[Hamilton]

Look around, look around, Eliza.

[Companies (excluding Hamilton and Eliza)]

They try to be unimaginable.

[Angelica]

There are times when words don't get through.

There is too much grace to name it.

Discard what you don't understand

We push away the unimaginable.

They are standing in the garden

Alexander on the side of Eliza.

She takes his hand

[Eliza]

It's a quiet downtown.

[Companies (excluding Hamilton and Eliza)]

forgiveness. Can you imagine?

forgiveness. Can you imagine?

If you see it on the street, walk past it

The side that speaks on her side is disappointing.

They go through the unimaginable.


	42. 1800 Elections (The Election of 1800)

[Company]

1800 elections.

[Jefferson]

Is it possible to return to politics?

[Madison]

Please?

[Jefferson]

Hey you. Each action has an equally opposite reaction.

John Adams breaks the bed. I love this guy, but he is always out.

Poor Alexander Hamilton? He was lacking in action.

So now I stand in front of me...

[Jefferson and Madison]

Aaron Bar!

[Jefferson]

Has its own faction.

[Madison]

It's very attractive in the north. New Yorkers like his chance.

[Jefferson]

He is not very open with a certain attitude.

[Madison]

Ask him a question: he glances, masks and dances.

[Jefferson]

And they say I'm Franco fan: at least they know I know where France is!

[Madison]

Thomas, they see it's a problem, they think the bar isn't too radical to you

[Jefferson]

Ha!

[Madison]

The course needs to be changed. A major endorsement can get you back.

[Jefferson]

What do you mean

[Madison]

Don't laugh

[Jefferson]

Who is this?

[Madison]

You worked with the same staff.

[Jefferson]

Let me see.

[Madison]

That might be good

I have Hamilton on your side.

[Jefferson and Madison]

That might be good

Having Hamilton on your side.

[Splatter]

Don't speak!

Smile more!

Don't tell me what you do before you do

you are!

Give him your hand!

Fascinated her!

There are 800 women, tell your husband:

Vote for

Splatter!

[ensemble]

Splatter!

Splatter!

Splatter!

Splatter!

Splatter!

Splatter!

[Male voter]

I don't like Adams

[Female voters]

Well, he will lose, he's just a loser.

[Voice of another man]

And Jefferson...

[2 men]

Fall in love with France!

[Vote for another woman]

Yes he is very elite!

[Two women]

I like this Aaron Bar!

[Female]

I can't believe I'm with him!

[man]

It seems to be accessible...?

[Voice of another man]

So that you can drink beer with him!

[ensemble]

Dear Hamilton, your Fed colleague wants to know how you vote.

[Hamilton]

The city center is quiet.

[ensemble]

Hamilton: John Adams has no chance, so who are you advertising?

[Hamilton]

The city center is quiet.

【male】

Jefferson or Bar?

We know it is a loss.

Jefferson or Bar?

But if you had to choose

[Female]

Jefferson or Bar?

We know it is a loss.

Jefferson or Bar?

But if you had to choose

[More men vote]

Dear Hamilton:

John Adams hates it

Opportunity, so who are you advertising?

But if you had to choose

Jefferson or Bar?

We know it is a loss.

Jefferson or Bar?

But if you had to choose

[Female]

Jefferson or Bar?

We know it is a loss.

Jefferson or Bar?

But if you had to choose

[Hamilton]

Well, unless it's Aaron Bar. Mr!

[Splatter]

Alexander!

[Hamilton]

Created a considerable agitation, sir!

[Splatter]

I will visit door to door!

[Hamilton]

Do you have a campaign?

[Splatter]

I've acknowledged!

[Hamilton]

This is new.

[Splatter]

To be honest, it's a kind of fatigue.

[Hamilton]

Splatter

[Splatter]

Mr!

[Hamilton]

Is there anything I can't do?

[Splatter]

number. I'm chasing what I want.

And what do you know?

[Hamilton]

what?

[Splatter]

I learned it from you.

[ensemble]

If you choose

If you choose

[Madison]

It's a draw!

[ensemble]

If you choose

If you choose

[Jefferson]

It depends on the delegate!

[ensemble]

If you choose

If you choose

[Jefferson/Madison]

It's up to Hamilton!

[Voters]

If you had to choose

If you had to choose

If you had to

Choose

Choose

Choose!

[Madison/Ensemble]

Jefferson or Bar?

Choose

Choose

Choose!

[ensemble]

Jefferson or Bar?

Choose

Choose

Choose!

[Hamilton]

Hey you.

[ensemble]

about!

[Hamilton]

People want to hear my voice

[ensemble]

about!

[Hamilton]

Countries face difficult choices.

[ensemble]

about!

[Hamilton]

And if you ask me who to advertise...

[ensemble]

about!

[Hamilton]

-Jefferson has my right to vote.

[Jefferson/Madison/Ensemble]

about!

[Hamilton]

I never agreed with Jefferson.

[Jefferson/Madison/Ensemble]

about!

[Hamilton]

Fight on 75 different fronts.

[Jefferson/Madison/Ensemble]

about!

[Hamilton]

But when all is said

Jefferson has a belief. The burr is gone.

[ensemble]

Oh oh oh oh.

[Madison and Jefferson]

Well, I'm cursed.

Well, I'm cursed.

[Madison]

Hamilton is on your side.

[ensemble]

Well, I'm cursed.

Well, I'm cursed.

[Jefferson]

And?

[Madison]

I won the landslide.

[Splatter]

Congratulations on a well-running race.

I fought with you

[Jefferson]

Yup.

[Splatter]

We look forward to your cooperation.

[Jefferson]

Our cooperation?

[Splatter]

As Vice Chairman.

[Jefferson]

Ha. Yes, it is.

Do you hear this guy? The man openly opposed me and said, "I'm looking forward to our cooperation."

[Madison]

It's funny that the second-ranked man becomes the vice president.

[Jefferson]

Yes, what do you know? You can change that. Do you know why?

[Madison]

why?

[JEFFERSON]

'Cuz I'm the president. Hey, Burr, you see Hamilton, thanks for the permission.


	43. Your Weak Listener (Your Obedient Servant)

[Splatter]

How's Hamilton

arrogance,

Immigrants, orphans,

Bastard fucking

Somehow

Thomas Jefferson, his enemy,

A man who was despised from the beginning

Just to win?

I want to be in the room where this happens

[Burr and company]

The room where it happens.

The room where it happens.

[Splatter]

You pushed me away

[Burr and company]

The room where it happens.

[Splatter]

Finally.

Dear Alexander,

Angry slowly

But I'm sticking to the line

Thinking about the effect

My life.

Looking back where I failed

And I checked everywhere

The only common thread is your neglect.

Now you call me immoral

"Dangerous Shame"

If you have anything to say

Name a time and place

Face to face.

I am honored to be your obedient servant

Burr dot.

[Hamilton]

Vice President,

I am not the reason no one trusts you.

Nobody knows what you believe.

I am not claiming my opinion

I always wear it on my sleeves.

Even if you say what I said

More specific complaints should be cited.

Below is a detailed list of the 30 years of discord.

[Splatter]

Sweet Jesus.

[Hamilton]

Hey, I'm not shy.

I am a man in the public eye

Do your best for our Republic.

I don't want to fight

But I'm not sorry for doing the right thing.

I am honored to be your obedient servant

Dotted ham.

[Splatter]

Careful and good man how you go.

A really good person.

A response to the allegations that I put under your feet or

Prepare to shed blood

[Hamilton]

Bar, your complaint is legitimate.

I support everything I said.

You are only standing for yourself.

This is what you do.

I can't apologize because it's true.

[Splatter]

Then Alexander.

Weehawken. Breaking Dawn.

gun. Drawn

[Hamilton]

You are

[Bali and Hamilton]

I am honored to be your obedient servant

[Hamilton]

Dotted ham.

[Splatter]

Burr dot.


	44. Best of Good Women and Women (Best of Wives and Best of Women)

[Eliza]

Alexander, go back to sleep.

[Hamilton]

I have an early meeting outside town.

[Eliza]

The outside is still dark.

[Hamilton]

know. Just write something down.

[Eliza]

Why do you write as you run out of time?

[Hamilton]

Shih

[Eliza]

Return to bed. That's enough.

[Hamilton]

I'll be back before I'm gone.

[Eliza]

Return to sleep.

[Hamilton]

The meeting at dawn.

[Eliza]

Well, I go back to sleep.

[Hamilton]

Hello. Best wife and best woman.


	45. The World Wide (The World Was Wide Enough)

[MALE COMPANY]

1 2 3 4

[Company (excluding Hamilton and Bali)]

5 6 7 8 9 -

[Splatter]

You need to know 10 things.

[Business]

The best!

[Splatter]

We rowed at the Hudson at dawn.

My friend William P. Vannes

[Burr and company]

Second!

[Splatter]

Hamilton arrived with his crew:

Nathaniel Pendleton and the doctor he knew.

[Business]

Number 3!

[Splatter]

I've seen Hamilton explore the area.

I'd like to tell you what was going on in his brain.

This guy has poisoned my political pursuit!

[Business]

Most conflicts die and no one shoots!

No. 4!

[Splatter]

Hamilton took first place.

Looking at the world, he looks like a missionary.

He is a soldier capable of shooting.

Because the doctor turned around

Refusal.

[Business]

Bake!

[Splatter]

I didn't know now

But-

[Bali and Philip]

Near the same place

Your son is dead

why-

[Hamilton]

Near the same place

My son died

why-

[Business]

Six!

[Splatter]

Was he looking at the gun with such severity?

I saw him playing properly with the trigger.

[Business]

seven!

[Splatter]

Confession time? Here's what I have:

My soldiers will tell me it's a terrifying shot.

[Business]

Number 8!

[Bali / Hamilton / Ensemble Men]

Last chance to negotiate.

Send in seconds and see if they can honestly set a record.

[Splatter]

They don't teach it in your class

But when I checked it out, Hamilton was wearing glasses.

why? What if you don't take on your deadly goal?

It's him or me, the world is never the same.

Before the massacre, I had only one idea:

This guy is not my daughter's orphan.

[Business]

Number nine!

[Splatter]

Look him in the eye and aim no further.

Summon all the courage you need.

Continue counting:

[Business]

1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9

Dozens of steps! fire! -

[Hamilton]

Imagine death as if it were a memory.

Is this the place that takes me in front of my feet, in front of some feet?

I see it coming, I run, I shoot the gun or do I allow it?

There is no rhythm or melody.

Bar, my first friend, my enemy,

Maybe the last face I've ever seen

If I throw a shot, do you remember me like that?

What if this ball is my heritage?

Heritage. What is Legacy?

He plants seeds in a garden that you can never see.

I wrote a few notes at the beginning of a song that someone is singing for me.

America, you are the great unfinished symphony that you sent for me.

You made a difference for me.

Sites of orphaned immigrants

You can get up leaving fingerprints.

Time is up. I'm running and my time is up.

advertisement. Wake up.

Look over there.

Lawrence leads a chorus of soldiers on the other side.

My son is on the other side.

He's on the other side of my mother.

Washington is looking from the other side.

Please tell me how to say goodbye.

Rises, grows, grows,

Eliza

Honey, take your time

See you on the other side.

Raise the glass freely ...

[Burr and company]

He points the gun at the sky -

[Splatter]

wait!

[Splatter]

I hit him in the ribs.

I walk towards it, but it guides me.

They row it through the Hudson.

I'll have a drink.

[Business]

ABOUT

ABOUT

ABOUT

[Splatter]

Crying is heard in the street.

[Business]

ABOUT

ABOUT

ABOUT

[Splatter]

Someone tells me you should hide.

[Business]

ABOUT

ABOUT

ABOUT

[Splatter]

They say

[Bali and Angelica]

Angelica and Eliza -

[Splatter]

Both were on his side when he died.

Death does not discriminate

Between the sinner and the saint

It goes on and on.

History disappears.

In every drawing he draws,

He paints me with all my mistakes.

When Alexander took aim

In the sky

He could have died first

But I paid for it.

I survived, but I paid for it.

Now I am the villain in your story.

I was too young to see ...

I should have known.

You should know

The world is big enough for both Hamilton and me.

The world is big enough for both Hamilton and me.


	46. Whoever Is Alive, Who Is Sick, Will Tell Your Story (Who Lives, Who Dies, Who Tells Your Story)

【Washington】

Let me tell you what I want to know

When I was young and dreaming of glory.

You have no control:

[Washington and Company]

Who lives

Who is dead

Who speaks to you

[Splatter]

President Jefferson:

[Jefferson]

I give this: his financial system is

Great job. I tried it and couldn't bring it home.

And I tried.

[Washington and Company]

Who lives

Who is dead

Who speaks to you

[Splatter]

President Madison:

[Madison]

From his bankruptcy

prosperity. I don't want to admit

Sufficient merits for all the merits he gave us.

[Washington and Company]

Who lives

Who is dead

Who speaks to you

[Angelica]

All other stories about the founder's father are told.

The fathers of all other founders are old.

[Splatter]

Who remembers your name when you go?

Who holds your flame?

[Bali and man]

Who is talking about you

Who is talking about you

[Angelica and women]

Who is talking about you

Your story

[Female]

Eliza.

[Elisa

I returned to the story.

[Female]

Eliza.

[Eliza]

Stop wasting time with tears.

I am still 50 years old.

Not enough.

[Company]

Eliza.

[Eliza]

I will interview all the soldiers who fought on your side.

[Mulligan/Lafayette/Low lens]

That is our story.

[Eliza]

I'm trying to understand your text on thousands of pages.

You really write as if you're done...

[Elisa and Company]

time.

[Eliza]

I am relying on you

[Eliza and Angelica]

Angelica.

[Eliza]

As long as she is alive...

[Eliza and Angelica

We will talk about you

[Eliza]

She was buried in Trinity Church,

[Eliza and Angelica]

Near you.

[Eliza]

She was on when I needed her most...

[Elisa and Company]

time.

[Eliza]

And it's not over yet.

"What if you happen to have one..."

[Elisa and Company]

time.

[Eliza]

The goodness of the Lord

It gives me what you always wanted.

It gives me more...

[Elisa and Company]

time.

[Eliza]

I'm raising money in Washington for the Washington Memorial.

【Washington】

That is my story.

[Eliza]

I oppose slavery.

You could have done more...

[Elisa and Company]

time.

[Eliza]

And when my time is over, am I doing enough?

[Eliza]

Will they talk to us?

[business]

Do they talk about you?

[Eliza]

A. Can you show what I am most proud of?

[business]

Orphanage.

[Eliza]

I have founded the first private orphanage in New York.

[business]

Orphanage.

[Eliza]

I help raise hundreds of children.

I can see them growing.

[business]

Orphanage.

[Eliza]

You can see you in their eyes, Alexander.

What

[Elisa and Company]

time.

[Eliza]

And when my time is over

Is it enough already?

Will they talk to me?

[business]

Do they talk about you?

[Eliza]

Oh, I'm looking forward to seeing you again.

It's just a problem...

[Elisa and Company]

time.

[business]

Do they talk about you?

Who lives, who dies, who tells your story?

Do they talk about you?

Who lives and who dies

[business]

time...

time...

time...

[Company]

Who is talking about you


	47. I Do Not Agree With This {Lams version} (Say No To This {Lams Version})

BONUS CHAPTER! 

Here's a special treat for all you Lams shippers out there! Enjoy!

BURR

There is no such thing as summer in the city.

A person who worries will meet a beautiful person.

There is a problem with the air, you can smell it.

Alexander too. I will not tell him.

HAMILTON

I haven't slept in a week.

I am weak, I am awake.

You have never seen an orphan

Better fit is required.

The desire for Angelica.

My wife does not.

When Mr. John Lawrence to my life, he said:

JOHN

I know you are a respectable person,

Leave me alone for disturbing you at home

I do not know where I am going, I came alone

HAMILTON

He said:

JOHN

My husband was wrong about me

Beatin 'me, cheatin' me, I'm abused ...

Soon, he would wake up walking.

I have no way to continue.

HAMILTON

So I gave him a bag and let me run home

JOHN

You are very kind, sir.

HAMILTON

So I gave her thirty-three pieces of silver.

Sitting in a block, he said:

JOHN

My lord Kira.

HAMILTON

I said, "Okay, I have to go home."

He is red, he leadeth me to his bed;

He stretched out his feet and said,

JOHN

Stay?

HAMILTON

E ...

JOHN

E ...

HAMILTON

I begin my prayer:

Lord, show me the work

Do not say this.

I don't really know how to do it

Do not say this.

He is my God, he is mighty

His body says "hell, yes"

JOHN

Tena ...

HAMILTON

No, show me how to do it

HAMILTON / ensemble

Do not say this.

HAMILTON

I don't really know how to do it

HAMILTON / ensemble

Do not say this.

HAMILTON

In my opinion, I had to go

Collect

Go! Go! Go!

HAMILTON

And he opened his mouth wide against me, and I would not hear

Collect

Kare! Kare!

Do not say this!

Kare! Kare!

Do not say this!

Kare! Kare!

Do not say this!

Kare! Kare!

Do not say this!

HAMILTON

I want to say that this is the last time.

I spoke last time. Time will tell.

I got a book a month after this job

No Mr. Henry Lawrence, better:

HENRY

Sir, I hope you are in good health

And in the control of the power to keep property

In the pockets of people like me: their fortunes have diminished.

You decided, my son

HAMILTON

Fuuuu-

HENRY

Oh! You suck the bad suck,

So it's time for Piper to pay for the bags you unpack.

You, you can see my prostitute son

If the costs are correct: If I do not speak to your wife.

HAMILTON

I hid the letter and ran to its place,

"How are you ?!" In his face,

He said:

JOHN

No boss!

HAMILTON

Half hat, thanks. We both, look up

Unfortunately, he exclaimed:

JOHN

Please do not go!

HAMILTON

So all your comments have been decided?

JOHN

I don't know of any situation!

HAMILTON

Goddamnit Can cry, even!

JOHN

I know of nothing better than that

HAMILTON

I'm broke ...

JOHN

Please do not leave me alone

There is no help.

Give her of her choice, and I will give you her.

All you need is,

HAMILTON

I am not weak - how can I do this?

I do not like you

I do not like you

JOHN

If you pay,

You can stay.

Tonight

There is no help.

Opsops!

How are you?

HAMILTON

Not at all

Lord, show me the work

Do not say this.

I don't really know how to do it

Do not say this.

Growth is not a fantasy.

His body cried out, "Hell,"

Yes "

No, show me how to do it

Do not say this.

I do not know

Collect

Do not say this!

Do not say this!

Do not say this!

Do not say this?

HAMILTON

Yes.

Yes.

Yes.

Yes.

Do not say this?

I can't go anywhere.

I don't do it when his body stands on me

Say ...

JOHN

Yes!

Yes!

Yes!

Yes!

Do not say this!

Go! Go! Go!

Kare!

Collect

Do not say this!

Kare!

Do not say this!

Kare!

Do not say this!

Kare!

Do not say this!

HAMILTON

Do not say this

I will not say this,

I can't go anywhere.

JOHN

Do not say this.

Collect

Go Go Go ...

HENRY

So?

HAMILTON

No one knows.


	48. A Better Idea (Congratulations)

[Alexander]

You just know

[Only empty]

Alasdair

Enjoy the mixture

You created something extraordinary.

"Unstable damage" is stupid.

"Open all the enclosures in the zoo"

"Have you changed your mind much?"

We will see:

You've heard rumors, maybe two people know, and you denied it sharing the costs.

I urge you to relax, you refuse.

It's scary what your enemies are doing to you.

The only enemy you long for.

Do you know why Jefferson can do whatever he wants?

Do it with a comment!

Yes, congratulations!

[Alexander]

You just know

[Only empty]

inheritance

Enjoy the mixture

[Alexander]

It is a political sacrifice!

[Only empty]

For the sacrifice?

I was lost in a loveless London marriage.

I'm lucky to read your letter.

I look at you - God, what have we done with our lives, what have we achieved?

It will not wipe away tears for years.

But I returned to live in the city.

Do you know what I'm doing here?

[Alexander]

You just know

[Only empty]

I'm not here

I know my sister as well as my point of view.

You will never find someone you trust or love.

A million years ago, he said, "It's me."

So I stopped

Do you know why

I love my sister more than anything in this life.

I always choose happiness for you

Elijah

[Alexander]

Elijah

[Only empty]

It is the best in our life.

So don't forget you have a good wife.

Enjoy the mixture

The end of my life

He made sacrifices to his sister.

Make life better for him

Enjoy the mixture


End file.
